


The big decision

by Keggles



Series: Alternative ending for robron [3]
Category: robron
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family, Heartache, Leaving Home, Light Angst, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2020-11-01 11:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keggles/pseuds/Keggles
Summary: After the night out everything changes but with Rob spiralling can his loved ones help him then a phone call changes everything that spurs a decision. This is different from what they are showing on screen.





	1. Chapter 1

It was now March 2019 Aaron and Rob had been talking about the surrogacy for a while now. Aaron had arranged for us to go to a surrogacy meeting but I had to work so Aaron went alone. He wasn’t happy but he had got more information but I would prefer to go to the States so that the baby would be ours from birth, but doing it with a UK surrogate, the mother had rights until legally became ours until 6 months, I just didn’t want to risk having another child taken away. Speaking of baby news Chas had announced that she was pregnant again. Me and Aaron were happy for her and Paddy they deserved this second chance. Me and Aaron were still arguing about the surrogacy but it was now April 2019 and we were going for a night out where everything would change. At the night out me and Aaron were together and it was good to forget the pressure of work and surrogacy and just be husbands. It was a good night out except for Ellis being stabbed. We were all shocked and Vic had shut herself in her house and wouldn’t come out. I knew something was wrong but she would talk when she was ready. As time went on I was starting to worry, Vic wasn’t being herself and me and Aaron was getting more worried as the days were going by. Then May come round and Diane and Aaron were shocked to see the police outside Vic’s house and the forensics van. Aaron phoned me and while he was on the phone, Moira and Vic showed up and was told to go into the house. I arrived and they were waiting for me, then I asked what had happened and Vic explained that on the night out, she had brought back a bloke but he had attacked her, then she started crying and looked us straight in eyes and say “he raped me and now I am pregnant” and then she broke down while Moira held her. After that day I was in a daze, the police was investigating but due to everything being washed or thrown out, there was no evidence. I wasn’t coping and I was worried about Vic, she wasn’t talking about the baby, it was like she was ignoring it. I decided that we had to get away so me and Vic went away, the story was we were going to visit Annie in Spain, we said our goodbyes and left.

While Rob and Vic was away, I was being there for Liv and Diane, they were both finding it hard. Liv was still upset about Jacob and Diane hadn’t heard from Vic or Rob, so she was worried. Towards the end of May, it had all come out that Maya had been with Jacob but also Liv had known and had blackmailed Maya for money to help me and Rob with the surrogacy. When she told me, I felt so guilty but she did the right thing and told the police and they didn’t charge her. Liv tried to reach out to Jacob as she was still hurt, upset and angry but Jacob was also a mate so she hung out with him. I told Rob about Liv and we were both proud of her being honest, she was doing so well and she was talking to her counsellor. In Dingle fashion, Lisa and Zak had decided to get married again so we all pulled together and made it happen. It was a lovely service and they were finally married again and had the reception at the Woolpack where the Woolpackers performed the song Hillbilly Rock, Hillbilly Roll with Lisa and Zak doing violin and drums and the rest of the villagers sang and danced. It was a lovely day and evening. That evening Lisa had died when she had gone home to get changed. We all went to the Wishing Well and saw her body go into the van and drive away as we held each other. Also my mum Chas and Paddy had, had their first scan but luckily everything was OK this time and they got a scan picture.

It was now June me and Vic had returned from our time away. I had missed Aaron and I felt guilty for not being there for Lisa and Zak being married and for Lisa passing but Vic needed me more. We embraced and I hugged Liv and told her that I was proud of her for telling the truth to the police. Vic had gone out and was at the bridge when she bumped into Marlon, he knew that something was wrong, she tried to brush him off but she blurted that she had been raped, he held her as she told him everything. Marlon then encouraged her to tell everyone else and he would be there with her. So she agreed and went to the Woolpack where Chas, Charity, Ellis and Matty was there and she told them, they were shocked but told her that they would be there for her, Charity said don’t give up and she cries but thanks them. When she gets back to the Mill, she tells us that she has told everyone and she feels loads better. Speaking of Marlon, it all kicked of at Tall Trees where Max, an old acquaintance of Billy held Marlon, Jessie, April and Ellis at gunpoint, then Billy joined them and there was a struggle and the gun went off and Jessie got shot. Also there was Lisa funeral and Maya trial where she was found guilty and would serve 12 months. Towards the end of the June, we had a football match to cheer people up, have a laugh and I was smiling as Aaron was in shorts. Vic decided that she wanted to go back to Keepers Cottage so she left the Mill but she was still lonely so Amy invited herself to move in and Vic accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

It was now July, Vic had been harassed, Lee had turned up and then his mother Wendy had been at the hospital as she worked there, when Vic had her first scan and turned up at the Woolpack and Vic had, had enough so decided to leave and asked Diane to go with her. Me and Vic had an argument, but I couldn’t lie to her and keep smiling and pretending everything was OK. Me and Aaron then saw her and Diane, she blurted out that I wouldn’t have to put up with her any longer, I stopped and then she announced that she was leaving for good. Me and Aaron were shocked and then they went back into the house. The next couple of days, I tried my hardest to change her mind, but she wasn’t having any of it then Diane announced that she wasn’t going to be alone as she was going to. I was losing the only family I had left and I was powerless to stop them. They had made their minds up, Diane had even sold her share of the B and B to Eric, it was definitely happening. Then when Vic was supposed to be showing the realtor around her house, Wendy showed up so I intervened and showed the realtor around the Mill instead so Wendy wouldn’t find out about Vic leaving. She was flirting but I wasn’t interested, I was happy as the realtor gave me a price which was a profitable, what Aaron and Liv brought the house for and for the money I paid out to do the place up. Vic was finding it hilarious and was laughing as the woman flirted with me. 

I had one last chance to change their minds. I had come up with a plan to trap Lee and get the evidence once and for all. I had hired Dawn to pick Lee up, but before it could happen Aaron caught me in a lie, he was livid and we raced to track down Dawn before it was too late. At the pub, Lee and Dawn had hit it off but he wanted to go somewhere more private. Lee drove Dawn to the river and they walked and talked then Lee attacked her. Luckily me and Aaron showed up and stopped them and took Dawn home. But seeing her terrified, it shook me up and I realised that I had been wrong and I had to focus on moving on. Me and Aaron weren’t speaking and Dawn gave me the money back. When I got home, Aaron and me got in another argument and he told me to get out and don’t come back until you can choose me, I was shocked but looking at his face, I knew he was serious so I grabbed my coat and I left to find somewhere else to stay. I had slept at the scrapyard, I didn’t get much sleep, I missed Aaron and I just wanted to hold him. Jimmy came in and told me to sort things out with Aaron and get changed as I smelt. When I arrived at the Mill, I went straight upstairs and got changed and we ignored each other. I had work to get back to so I left without saying anything. A while later I had contacted my lawyer and set up a meeting to enquire about a restraining order against Lee. The lawyer told me that it had to be Vic who ordered it, which means I had to tell Vic everything. I wasn’t ready to do that, while lawyer was with me, Aaron arrived home and didn’t look happy. When the lawyer left, asked me what that was about so I told him, he got angry, told me to leave him alone and that I was still trying to control Vic, it was her decision and she is trying to move on. I leave while Aaron is at the table with his head in his hands. 

That evening I come home and Aaron was on the sofa, I take a deep breath and open the doors and he looks at me and I look back at him. I then say “I am so sorry, I love you, I was so wrong but if it was Liv, it had happened to, you would do the same or worse”. He smiles and say “oh Rob, I love you too, I hate not talking to you, I know but I would support her with the decision and I definitely wouldn’t push her away. I mean Rob, can’t you see how much your actions are hurting Vic, she needs you, I need you as my husband not as the crazy man hell bent on revenge. I mean when I told you about Gordon, you were there for me, you supported me with all my decisions even when you didn’t agree with them, why can’t you do that for Vic now? She is your little sister and she needs you to be there for her, please Rob, you’re my whole world and I can’t lose you but we can’t keep going on like this. So please, no more Lee , schemes just focus on Vic and your family”. I have tears in my eyes and I say “I am so sorry Aaron, I love you so much, I know and I will try. I can’t lose you either. No we can’t and I will, you’re right if it was Liv, I would support her and I need to apologise to Vic. Oh, what have I done?, this is not who I want to be, I left this behind maybe I need a change”. I put my head in my hands and he reaches for me. Then the door opens and Liv comes barrelling through and then I say “I am so sorry Liv. I haven’t been easy to be around but not anymore. I love you guys so much and I am going to focus on us”. I hold my hands out and he and Liv grab my hands and say “we love you too” and pulls me into a hug. Liv then say “leave you guys to it, I am tired, night, see you in morning” looking at both of us. I say “good night Liv” and he say “good night Liv” and she smiles and goes upstairs. I then look towards the door and say “I need to go and find Vic and apologise”. He then say “Rob, tomorrow, it’s late and she probably in bed”. I then reply “yes, you are probably right” and then I yawn and he laughs. I look at him and I say “sorry, didn’t get much sleep as scrapyard lonely and not comfortable”. He then looks away and I say “hey, it’s OK, I missed you so much and I love you Aaron”. He smiles and say “I missed you too, I love you too Rob” and I lean over and kiss him and he kisses me back. I then say “let’s go to bed, I am exhausted”. He replies “yes, let’s go” and grabs my hand and pulls me up the stairs and into the bedroom and shuts the door. We get undressed and cuddle onto each other and hold each other where we fall asleep.

The next morning I woke up and smiled as Aaron was snuggled into me and he was holding onto me. He opened his eyes and smiled and I say “thank you for giving me another chance, I love you, Seb and Liv and I am so sorry”. He replies “hey, I love you too and I know you are and when I took them vows I meant them you’re stuck with me to death do us part”. I leaned over and kissed me and I kissed him back and then I say “now Mr Sugden Dingle we need to get up and go and see Vic”. He smiles and say “ok Mr Sugden Dingle, yes we do”. We then get dressed and go downstairs and Liv is smiling and say “good to see you both smiling, I thought you would be in bed all day”. I laugh and say “don’t tempt me but no, I need to see Vic”. Liv then says “right, just tell her how you are feeling and apologise Rob, she loves you”. I reply “I know thanks Liv, see you later” as she leaves. We then get breakfast and then leave to head over to Keepers Cottage. When we arrive I feel Aaron grab my hand and I smile and he say “ready, just be honest, she your sister”. I smile and say “yes, let’s go” and knock on the door. The door opens and say “Robert, if you’re here to argue then I am not in the mood, I am tired and trying to pack”. I say “Vic, I am not, can we come in”. She moves aside and goes into the living room. Me and Aaron follow where we see piles of clothes. I then say “Vic I am so sorry, I was wrong and I am going to be here for you from now and concentrate on family like you, Diane, Liv, Seb and Aaron and all the Dingles”. She say “I have heard it all before, one more chance, I love you Robert, don’t get me wrong Diane has been amazing but your only family I have left, I hate fighting with you”. She has tears in her eyes and I pull her into a hug. I say “I know I am here for you sis, I promise, I love you too Vic and I get what you mean, so do you need any help?” She then says “you really ok with me leaving because I don’t like fighting with you and this baby needs his uncle Aaron, Uncle Robert and Auntie Liv”. I sigh and say “I will try Vic just give me some time”. She smiles and then starts ordering us around.

It was the end of July and everyone found out about being pregnant. Everyone was shocked but told her that they would support her. Then Vic decided to drop the bombshell that her and Diane are moving to Cornwall. Bernice wasn’t happy but told Diane that she understood that she needed to be there for Vic and they couldn’t do that here. We were helping out Vic with boxing and sorting more stuff out. Vic had gone to get more boxes and then my phone went off and it was Vic and she says “Robert, please come and get me, hurry Robert, I have a sharp pain” and through the tears she said “I think I am losing the baby, please” and then she says “I am outside, please”. She hangs up and I run to the door and grab Aaron and say “we need to go, it’s Vic” and we leave after locking up. We then find her and we get her into the car and Aaron drives while I am holding Vic while she is crying and I am crying”. We arrive the hospital and we park and then she goes to reception and tells them her symptoms and they say to wait until name called”. We go to the waiting room and Aaron has my hand and I have Vic's hand and we still have tears in our eyes. She then say “I can’t believe this is happening, even though your probably glad as you didn’t want me to have this baby anyway”. Aaron is about to say something but I put my hand on his and say “hey, she right, but Vic you know I wouldn’t wish this on my worst not since losing Grace”. At this Aaron gets tears in his eyes and she say “oh my god, I am so sorry Aaron, I didn’t think” as another pain hits and she squeezes my hand. She looks me in the eyes and say “Robert, will you come in with me, I need you, please” she is crying and I say “of course, you don’t have to ask, Aaron you don’t mind do you”. He smiles and say “no, not at all” I then look at him and he say “Rob, I am fine, really”. At this a woman calls out “Victoria Barton”, she looks worried and I grab her hand and say “come on, I am here always”. She smiles and we go into the room. When we get into room, Vic lies down and they put gel on her tummy and all a while we are both looking or listening for a heartbeat. Then the picture becomes clear and we hear the heartbeat and I see baby Sugden on the screen and I cry and I grab Vic's hand and say “Vic, the baby ok” she smiles and starts crying and we ask for a couple of copies. When we get out, I look around for Aaron, he jumps up and say “is everything ok?” I smile and say “yes baby Sugden is well” and she smiles and I say “here, we got a picture, a few copies”. I smile and he looks down and say “aw I am so happy Vic, are we going to ring Diane and tell her”. She say “no, I will talk to her when we get back to the Village”. We all hug and we leave the hospital with us all hugging. 

When we arrive at the village Diane comes running towards us and say “are you ok?” looking down at Vic's belly and she says “yes just pregnancy pains, the baby is fine and well” and she smiles. Diane pulls her into a hug. I then clear my throat and say “Yes baby Sugden is really good, we have a picture and got a copy” giving her the picture and then Diane say “Robert, welcome back, I hated fighting with you but I had to be there for Vic, she needed me”. I say with tears in my eyes and say “I know, I am so sorry Diane, I am going to be here for you and Vic, family stick together and we will get through this together”. They both smile and they go into the house. Aaron is staring at me and I say “what”. He then says “its nice to see you smiling and being Rob again, I was so scared that I was going to lose you, I love you Rob and I am so proud of you”. I then say “I know, I am sorry that I scared you and me too, I thought I would come back to my bags packed and you telling me to go and not come back”. He then say “god Rob, I was angry but I just needed some time, I didn’t think, I am so sorry Rob” and pulls me into a hug. Then Vic appears and say “Aaron, I am so sorry about what I said at the hospital, I didn’t think and thank you for both coming to the hospital with me”. We both look at each other and say “of course, your family and it’s ok, I know you were worried”. She then goes back inside. I then look at him, he is smiling and how am I meant to tell him about the decision I have made.


	3. Chapter 3

It was now August and I still hadn’t told Aaron my decision. I was nervous and I didn’t want to lose him. But then I had a phone call, with news that would change everything for all of us. Aaron was on scarp run and Jimmy was sorting out a delivery with one of the new drivers. My phone went and I smiled thinking it was Aaron, it was a private number so I answered. I then hear “is this Robert Sugden Dingle, the next of kin of Rebecca White?” I then automatically think of Seb and say “yes it is” and then he replies “you need to get to Hotten Hospital right away Ms White has been in a car accident”. I answer “ok, I am on my way” and he hangs up. I then think about Seb and ring Bex's house phone. It rings and then I hear Anna say “hello, Ms Whites residence, how may I help you”. I say “Anna, please say Seb is with you, its Robert Sugden Dingle”. Anna say “yes he is with me, is everything OK?” I then say “don’t know, Bex has been a car accident, I need to get to the hospital, is Ross there to help you out and I will be there as soon as I can”. The phone goes quiet and I say “Anna, are you there?”, she sighs and say “I will be OK, look if somethings happened then you need to know that Ms White and Mr Barton weren’t together anymore, Mr Barton was back on drugs so he did a runner and we haven’t seen him since”. I say “so all the times we visited and had Seb, when Bex said that Ross was at work, he wasn’t, why did she tell us?” Anna say “because she was scared you would go for full custody”. I reply “no we wouldn’t, Bex is his mum, Seb needs her and we would of helped more”. Anna say “I will stay with Seb, let me know what’s happening and thank you Mr Sugden Dingle”. I say “will do, give Seb big hug and kisses from me and I will see him soon” and I hang up. I then cry and the door opens and I try to wipe the tears away but it’s too late and Aaron comes over and say “hey, what’s wrong, is it Vic?” I shake my head and say “No, it’s Bex, she has been in a car accident, I need to get to the hospital”. I stand up and then he say “wait, what about Seb?” I say “he wasn’t, he is in Liverpool with Anna, but Aaron she lied, Ross has done a runner, he was back on drugs and she was all on her own with Anna”. He relaxed and then say “let’s go to the hospital” and he grabs my hand and pulls me towards the door and we lock up the porta cabin and get into the car and Aaron drives us to the hospital as I stare out of the window. 

When we arrive at the hospital he parks the car and we go towards the reception. He then pulls me back and say “Rob, wait, what did you mean about Ross”. I sigh and say “they weren’t together anymore, he was back on drugs, according to Anna, he did a runner and no one has seen him since”. He gasps and say “why didn’t she tell us, we could of helped her and had Seb more”. I say “she thought she would go for full custody so she made Anna lie when we visited and she told us he was working”. He sighs and say “let’s go” and grabs my hand and goes towards the doors and opens them and we walk through with him grabbing my hand. We get to reception and I say “I had a phone call about Ms White and a car accident. I am Robert Sugden Dingle and this is my husband Aaron Sugden Dingle”. She smiles and looks at us, holding hands and say “yes we have been expecting you” and then she gives a heads up to a man and he say “follow me Mr Sugden Dingle and Mr Sugden Dingle”. I look at Aaron and we both say “ok” and follow him into the room and he closes the door. I get a bad feeling and I feel Aaron squeeze my hand. I squeeze it back and we sit down. The doctor say “I am so sorry, there was a car accident and Ms White was injured on impact. The paramedics done all they could at the scene. Ms White died on route to the hospital, we are sorry for your loss and we will contact you when her body is released and personal effects. I have tears in my eyes and I get pulled into a hug by Aaron. I hug him back and then Aaron say “thank you” to the doctor and he leaves. I then pull away and say “I can’t believe this, it was all for nothing, I found her and now Seb has still lost his mother, let’s go, oh my god I need to tell Vic and you go and grab Liv and get some stuff together and we will go to Liverpool, I love you Aaron so much”. He nods and they leave the hospital and drive back to Emmerdale.

When we arrive at Emmerdale, we drive to the Woolpack and I get out of car and I kiss him and he say “I am so sorry Rob, I will see you at home” and I say “yes, see you at home, I love you”. He then say “I love you too” and drives off. I sigh and open the doors and take a deep breath. I then go over to Chas and Diane and pull them into a hug and I try not to cry. They both look at me and then I see Vic and I say “can I have a minute in back room”. They nod their heads and we all go through into the back room. Vic say “what’s going on, is it Aaron?” I have tears in my eyes and I say “I got phone call today, there been an accident with Bex, so me and Aaron went to the hospital”. Vic say “she ok, isn’t she and Seb”. I wait and then Chas gasps “Robert, there ok, aren’t they”. I say “I am sorry, Vic she died on route to the hospital and Seb is in Liverpool with Anna, I am going to tell him and Anna in a bit”. Vic cries and sits down while Diane pulls her into her arms and then Chas does the same to me and say “I am so sorry Robert, oh my god Seb”. Vic then say “does Ross know?” I reply “no, he was back on drugs and he has done a runner, no one has seen him”. Vic then gasps as well as Chas and Diane. I say “yes, Bex lied because she was scared we would take Seb”. I then say “I need to tell Aaron my decision that I made last month as I am out of time”. Vic then looks at me and say “Robert, what decision”. I then say “look, I need to talk to Aaron and Liv, I better go, I told him to meet me at home and he will be worried. I will speak to you guys soon and take care of yourselves especially you two” looking at Vic and Chas. Vic and Chas smile and Diane then says “pet you better go, speak soon”. I smile and then leave. As I go through to bar, I see Jimmy and pull him to one side and tell him everything. Jimmy say “I am so sorry Robert, don’t worry about the business, I will cope and take as time as you need and let me know what’s happening” he pulls me into a hug and I smile and say “thanks mate, talk to you soon”. I then leave and head off to home at least for now. I arrive home and see Aaron and Liv by the car and they both have tears in their eyes. Liv comes over and hugs me and say “I am sorry Rob”. I then say “is everything packed?, I don’t know how long we will be there for”. He then looks at me and I say “I told them, Vic, Diane, Chas and Jimmy because of the business”. I then get into the car and so does Liv and Aaron, he grabs my hand and say “ready?” I smile and say “yes, let’s go”. Liv then pipes up “does Anna know?” I then reply “no, I wanted it to face to face so I will tell her when we get there”. They both nod and I drive towards Liverpool.


	4. Chapter 4

We arrive at Bex's house and we park the car and get out and get our stuff out of the boot. I go over towards the door and knock and wait. I feel him grab my hand and Liv puts her hand on my arm. I smile and then the door opens and Anna is standing there and she has Seb in her arms. He reaches out and say “dada, dada, dada”. I take him in my arms and I look over at Anna and say “can we come in”. She smiles and moves aside and we all go into the living room. I sit down and the she say “she dead isn’t she”. I nod my head and she starts to cry and say “how?” I reply “car accident, they stabilised her that’s why they rang me but she died on route to the hospital, her injuries were too severe, I am sorry”. Seb snuggles into me and I try not to cry, how am I supposed to tell him that his mum is gone and isn’t coming back?” I then turn around and say “you remember my husband Aaron and this is Olivia or Liv, mine and Aaron's sister”. Liv smiles at me and Anna say “nice to see you again and lovely to meet you Liv”. Anna then looks around and goes to a drawer and pulls out some papers and passes it to me. I pass Seb to Aaron while I go through the papers. Liv is sat beside him and Seb reaches for her and looks around and say “mumma, mumma” I look down at the papers and have tears in my eyes and I sigh. I then say “thank you, how much time do I have?” Anna replies “not long, I can watch Seb while you get things sorted”. I nod my head and then I look towards Aaron and Liv who are hugging into Seb and are looking confused. Anna then say “you are welcome to stay here, I will be in my room if you need me”. She gets up and kisses Seb on forehead and leaves through the back door.

Seb is on the floor and is now playing with his toys. I then hear him say “what are the papers about Rob”. I reply “well Bex has left me and you full custody of Seb and also she has left the house for Seb to live in”. He then says “oh right, well that’s nice of her”. I say “ye it is and it solves my housing situation”. Liv say “you’re leaving aren’t you, that’s what you wanted to tell Aaron and me isn’t it?” I smile and say “you know me so well and you had worked it out as well and yes I am but I would like it if you two would come with me, we are a family and I love you guys so much. When I was in the room with Vic and saw baby Sugden, I realised Vic and Diane are the only family have left so I was going to go with them. I want to be there for Vic, she is my little sister and I need to be there for her, I promised mum and dad that I would look after her. I can’t stay here, there is too many memories and it’s making me lash out at everyone I care about and love. If I stay around, I will do something stupid that I can’t come back from. I mean the haulage business can be run from anywhere and if you decided to come with me well Ellis can look after the scrapyard and Vic and Diane could come to Liverpool so Seb, baby Sugden and Sugden Dingle baby can grow up together. I know it alot to ask but I don’t see any other way, Seb deserves better and if Liv wanted to stay due to college then Chas and Paddy could move in with her as with new baby they would need the space and the Woolpack is getting crowded”. He piped up with “you thought about this a lot” and Liv say “you would let me stay”. I smile and say “yes, you are settled here but so is Seb”. He then say “Seb can settle here, he would have his family and people that love him, you don’t have to leave Rob”. I sigh and say “not with Lee still around, Seb needs me and Liverpool isn’t that far away but far enough so Lee can’t find us. Look with Chas and Paddy at the Mill it means you wouldn’t have to sell the Mill. Vanessa, Charity, Noah and Johnny would have more space at the pub. I love you guys so much but Seb has just lost his mum and he needs me so I am leaving, I am sorry” I walk away and get down to the floor and play with Seb. Seb say “mumma, mumma”. I cuddle him and I say “I know Seb, but you will never forget her, she will be with you always, I love you Seb”. Seb starts rubbing his eyes and yawns and I say “I am going to put him to bed and then we can talk”. I pack away his toys and pick him up and I go over to Aaron and Liv. He then smiles and leans over and kisses Seb and say “good night little man, daddy Aaron loves you and will be here for you always”. Liv then leans and kisses Seb and say “good night little man, auntie Liv loves you too and will be here for you always”. I take Seb and go upstairs.

Aaron then say “so Liv, what do you think?”. Liv replies “my answer is yes, I can always transfer to Liverpool College and they have a better art programme. I will miss the village but as Rob just said we are family and we stick together”. She smiles and say “what about you, are you coming?” He shakes his head and say “I don’t know Liv, it’s a big decision, I agree about the scrapyard but I need to be there for my mum. I don’t think I could leave her and if that means I lose Rob and Seb then so be it. My mum and Paddy have already lost Grace I can’t leave her when she needs me the most”. Liv say “I get that, just know I will really miss you bro, but I will visit all the time”. He gasps and say “what do you mean”. She sighs and say “I told you my answer, I am going with Rob and Seb. I have already had life without him and I didn’t like it one bit and I have already lost him once I am not doing it again. Last year when you guys reunited, we told him we would be together always and I meant it, so yes, I would go. Seb and Rob need us and I love Chas, but she has the Dingles to be there to support her and it’s not like we will be leaving straight away, she might of have had the baby by then”. We then hear footsteps on the stairs and I say “she’s right, it is going to take a while and your mum is due any day now”. They both jump and then Liv comes over to me and hugs me and say “is Seb asleep”. I hug her back and say “yes he snuggled in and then I had to sing to him and he finally gave in”. She smiles and says “so my answer is yes I will go with Seb and you, we are family and he needs me”. I say “Liv, are you sure, you are settled, I don’t mind if you don’t want to come and this is your home”. She takes a step closer to me and say “Rob, yes I am sure and home is where my heart is and that’s with you and Seb, I can’t lose you Rob, we nearly lost you a couple of years ago and I can’t do it again so yes Rob I am definitely coming, I love you Rob and Seb”. I have tears in my eyes and I then look over at Aaron and say “you’re not coming with us”. He shakes his head and say “no, I am sorry”. I then say “its ok Aaron, I know you don’t want to leave your mum and Emmerdale is your home, it will kill me to leave you but I love you Aaron Sugden Dingle so much and I want you to be happy and I will look after Liv”. At this he bursts into tears and say “you don’t have to leave Rob, at a time like this you need your family around you, please think about this”. I pull him into my arms and say “Aaron, I am so sorry but I need to go”. Liv then say “you really mean it, I can see it in your eyes and you are really worried”. I say “yes I am, I don’t want to be this angry person and Seb deserves better, I need to be a better person and that means leaving”. Liv then yawns and say “sorry, I am really tired, I am going to go to bed, night all”. She hugs me and then she hugs Aaron. I say “night Liv” and he say “night sis see you in the morning” and she goes upstairs.

After a while I say “well I am going to bed too, Seb will be probably up soon. He rubs his eyes and say “yes, let’s go” and pulls me up the stairs. We get to the top of the stairs and he looks around. He then hears Liv shuffling around and say “which room?” I smile and say “straight in front of you” then he huffs “right of course” and he opens the door. I then turn him round and say “yes that’s the master room, then you have Bex’s room, Seb's room and then 2 spare rooms where Liv is sleeping, I will just check on Seb and make sure the monitor is on”. He nods and I sneak into Seb room and I can see the green light flashing on the monitor and I peak into his bed, he is snuggled into his bear and I put my fingers through his hair and then I leave the room. I then say “he is soundo and the monitor is on, let’s go to bed”. He goes into the bedroom and I follow him and then he sits on the bed and say “so where is Anna?” I say “she is outside, she has the annex so she has her own space and her own entrance incase she has company”. He nods his head and then I see he has tears in his eyes and I feel guilty and I say “I am sorry Aaron”. He then shouts “will you stop saying sorry, you are still leaving and I am also losing my sister and I am losing the love of my life”. I say “I am sorry though I love you so much, we will come back and visit, it won’t be forever, I can’t stay here, I wish I could, you have been amazing but I love you enough to let you go and I will never forget you”. At this he gasps and comes over towards me and pulls me into his arms and say “no, Rob, please think about it, we were supposed to be together always, you can’t give up on us as we have been through so much together”. I say “please, Aaron, don’t make this harder, you know how much I love you, but Seb needs to come first. I can’t stay around here and I would love if you would come with me and Liv but I am not going to force you”. He say “what about me, you can’t leave Rob, please”. I say “Aaron, please understand, I am different, I am changing and Seb deserves better. I need to go before I do something that I can’t come back from”. He sighs and say “look, Rob, I know it was scary with Dawn putting her in that situation and losing Bex. You’re just in shock and you don’t mean it, just give it some more time”. I sigh and say “yes, I am in shock I put Dawn in danger, Seb has lost his mum but have thought nothing else I need to go and Liverpool isn’t that far away, this isn’t goodbye”. He say “its not the same, I love you so much, please Rob I can’t lose you”. I say “I love you too, let’s go to sleep” I reach over and presses the monitor on and I hear breathing. I say “good night Aaron” and he say “good night Rob”. I fall asleep but he can’t and he stays awake and thinks “is he going to lose everything he loves because he can’t leave and have I just made the biggest mistake of his life by saying no”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters coming with Aaron saying no will he change his mind or will Rob, Liv and Seb go without him


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Rob and Aaron are in the kitchen having breakfast, me and Aaron were having a toast and Seb was in his highchair having his fruit porridge and his juice. I say “did you sleep?” he say “yes, finally, took me a while” and he pulls me into a hug. Then we hear footsteps and Liv appears and say “I never thought that I would say it, but I miss the spiral stairs”. I laugh and say “Me too but they are not really practical with children might remodel at the Mill before Chas and Paddy move in”. Liv smiles and say “that will be a good idea”. She smiles and I say “morning sis, did you sleep well?” She says “yes, I love the bed, its really comfortable”. I say “I glad plus it’s bigger than your other bed” and she smiles and then he sighs. She then looks up and say “what’s wrong with you?, Did you not sleep well?” He then sighs again and say “nothing and yes after I stopped thinking”. She sighs and then say “well tell your face that because you look miserable”. He then say “well excuse me, for not being happy, but my husband, step son and sister are leaving me”. Liv looks up and says “well, who fault is that, you could come too”. He then says “its not that simple, I can’t leave my mum and dad they need me”. She then sighs and replies “well stop moaning and being miserable, you’re upsetting Seb”. Seb starts crying and she puts her hand out and says “sh, sh, it’s ok baby boy auntie Liv is here”. He watches, huffs and then he say “I need some air” and storms out the back door towards the garden. I say “sis, can you watch Seb, I will go and find him”. She nods her head and I run outside after him. 

I find him at the bridge and I say “beautiful, isn’t it, Seb loves it”. He looks up and say “yes it is, it looks like our bridge back at Emmerdale”. I smile and say “yes it does, I will miss our bridge”. He then gasps and say “why are you being like this?” I reply “like what Aaron, I have to be strong for Liv and Seb, they need me”. He shouts “like it doesn’t matter, you are leaving, you are taking my step son and my sister, I love you Rob”. I shout back “how can you say that, I love you Aaron so much, it kills me that I have to leave you. I am so sorry, I need to go, it’s the only way, please don’t hate me”. I have tears in my eyes and then he puts his hand on my arm and say “Rob, I am sorry, I know how hard this is for you, I just can’t lose you all, I know it’s the only way which is why I am coming with you all as we can’t be apart Rob, I can’t be without you Rob, I love you too Rob”. I look up and say “really, you would come with us?” He smiles and say “yes, I have had to live without you before and I can’t do it again. With everything we have been through, I gave up on you before but I am not doing it again. I want that future with you, with Seb, Vic's baby and our baby. I love you so much Rob”. He is crying and I pull him into my arms and he puts his head onto my shoulder. I say “oh Aaron, I want that too, you have no idea and we will come back and visit your mum, Paddy and baby Dingle. Aaron, you had to for your health and you never gave up on me, you kept my watch all that time”. He smiles and say “Marlon, Cain, Jimmy will be around to keep an eye on the Scrapyard and help Ellis, Billy and Matty out”. I smile and say “yes there are plenty of people to keep us updated and you are really coming”. He smiles and says “yes, Liv's right, we are family and Rob, I meant them wedding vows, we stick together and if that means leaving then I will, I would go anywhere with you, that has never changed”. He kisses me and I kiss him back and then he pulls back and he say “lets go, I am starving and tell Liv and start organising things so we can leave and have our fresh start”. He smiles and he kisses me again, I grab his hand and pull him back into the house. When we open the door Liv looks up and then she looks between me and Aaron and then she smiles. She then says “oh my god, you are coming with us”. We both smile and grab each other hands and he says “yes of course, I have lived without with him before I can’t do it again. So yes I will come with both of you, we are family and families stick together”. We sit down and finish our breakfast. Anna joined us and we told her our decision and then after breakfast had finished we cleared away. Anna told us that she would look after Seb while we drove to Emmerdale to tell everyone. We said goodbye to Seb and Anna took him to the park down the road. 

I was standing outside after saying goodbye to Seb and I thought that I am glad that Aaron had decided to come with us, as leaving him would of broke me but with Aaron and Liv coming with me I felt much better. He comes up behind me, I say “are you still sure about coming with us?” He smiles and say “yes, I am sure, I love you” and I say “I love you too. With the haulage business doing so well, I was wondering if you wanted to reach out to Natalie about being our surrogate”. He gasps and say “yes more than anything but do you still want a baby with me?, I mean we have been arguing, not communicating and I stole from you”. I look up and put my hands on his waist and say “of course I do, I love you Aaron, we deserve something to look forward to and you would make a great dad, just like you are to Seb, we are much better and I want this”. He looks into my eyes and he sees the determination and then nods his head and says “are you 100 percent sure?” I smile and say “yes 100 percent sure, we have both apologised and I am ready. I love you, Liv, Seb and we are a family”. He then says “what if she has already chose someone else?” I reply “then we find someone else” I grab his hand and say “so can I call her?”. He says “yes, call her”, I grab his hand and I grab my phone and dial Natalie. I then hear Natalie “hello, Mr Sugden Dingle how are you?”. I reply “I am good. Thanks. I was calling to see if you were still interested in being our surrogate?” She replies “yes, I just couldn’t forget you and your husband. I was waiting, I was hoping that you would contact me again. Yes I would love to be your surrogate”. I say “really, ok, that is brilliant, can we meet sometime soon”. She say “that would be great, I am free tomorrow or is that too soon”. I say “no that’s perfect, I will text you the address as our son Seb has just recently lost his mum so we are arranging things so we are in Liverpool, is that ok?” She replies “I am sorry to hear this, yes that fine send me the address and I can’t wait to meet Seb and see you all again”. I say “thanks, I will text you” and hangs up. I look over at Aaron, he has tears in his eyes and I put my hand and he says “its really happening?” I reply “yes tomorrow we meeting her, I will text her a time when we have told everyone back at Emmerdale”. He says “why do you have to text the address, she has been to the Mill before”. I reply “we aren’t meeting at the Mill, we are meeting here Liverpool as she wants to meet Seb”. Liv then appears and sees Aaron’s tears and then says “What’s the matter?, Have you changed your mind Aaron?” He then says “No Liv, these are happy tears I am happy”. She then says “ok, what’s happening?” and I reply “Natalie still wants to be our surrogate and we are meeting us tomorrow here”. She then smiles and pulls us into a hug and says “wow, this is amazing news, what about money?” I reply “business is doing really well plus we also have our savings as Vic wouldn’t take it as she sold her house and the new house is less expensive”. I then say “speaking of lawyers, here” and handed Aaron the papers. He reads “I Rebecca White give full custody of Sebastian White to Mr Aaron Sugden Dingle and Robert Jacob Sugden Dingle, I also leave my property of 15 Moor Lane to Robert Jacob Sugden Dingle and Aaron Sugden Dingle to hopefully live in with Sebastian White and Olivia Flaherty but I do know that Emmerdale is your home so sell it if you wish and I Rebecca White leave Sebastian White a trust and also the trustees are Robert Jacob Sugden Dingle and Aaron Sugden Dingle”. He then looks up and say “what does this mean?” I say “it means the same as what Chas was to Liv's inheritance we can take the money out as we are the trustees but also I checked half of the money went into a trust and the other half is ours to raise Seb”. He looks and then Liv say “how much are we talking, I mean I thought the Whites were broke?” I look at him and reply “1 million, half as gone into trust for Sebastian when he turns 18 and the other half is for us and they were but Bex had been saving for ages before she came back so she had her own money that’s why when you kidnapped I was going to go to Bex but because of her injuries she couldn’t get to it quick enough”. Liv says “wow that’s a lot and it’s all yours”. I nod my head and look at him, he hasn’t said anything then he says “its really happening, I love you guys so much and I am sorry for everything I have put you through these past year, look Rob”. I reply “you don’t want the money for the surrogacy to come from Bex”. He smiles and says “your not mad” and then I say “no Aaron, I understand, we can use the money to remodel the Mill, put some into trust for Sarah, Jack and baby Sugden, it’s ok Aaron”. He then smiles and replies “that is a great idea, thank you Rob for understanding”. They all get into the car to drive to Emmerdale. He grabs my hand and smiles and I say “its going to be ok, our own baby, it’s really happening”. He smiles and say “I love you Rob, Seb and Liv, now lets get going”. We all smile and drive towards the village.


	6. Chapter 6

We arrived at the Woolpack and opened the doors everyone was waiting, there was Cain, Moira, Chas, Paddy, Vanessa, Charity, Zak, Faith, Debbie, Vic, Diane, Sam and Lydia. We look around and then Aaron says “thanks for coming, now everyone is here, we have an announcement to make but first I need to ask a huge favour of mum and dad” looking at Chas and Paddy. They look confused and Chas says “what is it Love?” he takes a deep breath and says “Would you and dad live at the Mill?” There are gasps around and looks. Chas says “yes you know we love the place but it’s your home”. Paddy then say “of course we would, going to tell us what’s going on?”. He smiles and say “thanks, everything will make sense”. Then I look at Vic and say “Are you still moving to Cornwall?” Vic then say “yes, we actually have a viewing tomorrow, 3 bedroom house, it is like Keepers Cottage and it is absolutely gorgeous and me and Diane need this fresh start”. Diane then say “yes I have seen the pictures and I think that we will accept it as Vic has already sold Keepers Cottage so we are all ready”. I have tears in my eyes and then say “that’s fantastic news, I am happy for both of you and yes you do deserve a fresh start as we do” looking at Aaron and Liv. I then says “well that’s all settled, you are probably wondering what the announcement is. Well today I got a phone call from the hospital to come as soon as possible. Me and Aaron arrived where we were informed that Rebecca had been in a car accident but sadly she died from her injuries, luckily Seb wasn’t with her but with this mind it has made this decision easier. Seb has to come first, he needs us more than ever so we have decided to leave and move to Liverpool”. Chas then gasps and yells “No, you can’t leave them, they are your family too, please we need you”. She then stops and looks at Liv and Aaron and then replaying Aaron’s words she realises that they are coming with me. Chas then screams “no, I can’t lose you, any of you, we have only just got you all back and Seb can come to here, you don’t have to leave”. She is crying and then Paddy pulls her into his arms and he say “mum, I am so sorry but me and Liv are going with Rob, I love him and I love Seb he is our child and I can’t survive without them, he is my world and I can’t lose them mum it will be destroy me. I have nearly lost him before mum, at Christmas he died in front of me and it broke me. We let each other go and it was the biggest mistake and I will regret it for the rest of my life. After the crash he stepped up to be dad to Seb and he changed. Jackson was my first love but loosing him broke me more due to me not being enough and actually killing him. Then Rob came into my life and made me feel again and I fell in love with him. I love them mum and they need me so we are going with Rob and Seb”. Chas has tears in her eyes and Vic and Diane had come over and grabbed my hand. Chas then says “oh love I know you love him but please just stay I can’t lose you”. He has tears in his eyes and then he replies “we are going mum, please understand, we need to do this before Rob does something that he can’t come back from, I won’t lose them”. I then say “ look it won’t be straight away as there are lots of things to organise”. Cain then say “Sugden what about the businesses?” I smile and reply “look I have been thinking about this for a while, the scrapyard business can be run by Ellis and Billy, mine and Jimmy’s haulage business can be run from anywhere. As Aaron stated earlier Chas and Paddy can move into the Mill. Vanessa, Charity, Noah and Johnny can stay at the Woolpack where there will be more space”.

He then say “in other good news it won’t be for a while as my brother would want to meet the other Dingle”. Me and Aaron smiles and then Chas then gasps and then say “you can’t be serious”. He then smiles and replies “yes the surrogacy is back on, we rang Natalie and she is meeting us tomorrow and she is still interested to be our surrogate”. Vic then squeals and say “Omg that’s amazing news” and then Diane say “Pet, that is brilliant, we are so happy for you all”. Liv then say “I am going to be an auntie twice, I am so excited”. Chas then cuts in and say “no, you need to be strengthening your relationship, look Aaron I know you want to be a dad, I get it but now isn’t the right time. All you have been doing lately is arguing and Aaron you stole from Robert and then used that money to bribe a surrogate”. There are gasps from everywhere. I go over to Aaron and I intertwine our hands and then Cain say “Aaron is this true?” Everyone is staring and he has tears in his eyes and nods his head. I then say “yes it’s true but he wasn’t in a good place, we talked and then when he decided to come with me, we want something to look forward to and we love each other. Chas they are everything to me, he, Seb and Liv are my world. It what we both want and I love him more than life itself”. At this Vic say “you really stole money from him and bribed a surrogate”. He then nods his head and then say “yes I am so sorry everyone, I just was desperate but I should of talked to Rob and I had lost my way but I love Rob so much and I am so sorry Rob and I don’t want to lose him”. I then say “look guys I know it’s a shock but he returned the money and he apologised. We have all made mistakes but we love each other and we are a family. When families mess up you forgive them because everyone makes mistakes and I love him and I have forgiven him it’s forgotten”. I look around and they all nod their heads. 

At this Debbie then says “Robert a word please”, I nod my head and grab his hand and I say “we will be back” and we follow Debbie outside. Debbie then turns around and says “look Robert”, I then reply “before you say anything, no one knows but if you decide to go to Scotland then Faith can move in with Sarah, she will love it don’t you think”. I wink at her and then she gasps and says “how do you know?” I then say “Cain and Zak mentioned the garage that Lisa had left you. They asked my opinion and I told them that they needed to respect Lisa wishes they owe her that. Then Cain went to check it out and knowing you, everything you had been through recently I realised that you might want to leave but only with Jack as Sarah is settled here. I am happy for you, you deserve some happiness and your secret safe with us”. She then smiles and say “thank you, yes you are right, Sarah would love it, I will talk to her later. Robert I am happy for you aswell and I know where ever Andy is he would be proud of you too”. She then pulls me into a hug. I have tears in my eyes and then he holds my hand and squeezes. He then looks at her and say “your leaving?” She then says “maybe, nothing final”. I then say “let’s go, people will wondering where we have got to”. She smiles and say “yes they will and thanks guys for not saying anything, see you inside” and she goes back inside. He then say “so Debbie leaving”, I then say “yes I think she will now, Sarah loves Faith and Debbie deserves a fresh start away from all the bad memories”. He then say “yes she does, I miss them though”. I then say “me too, Aaron are you still sure about coming with us?” He then says “yes, Rob, look mum and Paddy will come round they just want what’s best for me”. I then say “I love you Mr Sugden Dingle” and he smiles and replies “I love you too Mr Sugden Dingle”. We kiss and then we go back inside where everyone is waiting.


	7. Chapter 7

We come back into the room and Cain then say “wait, did you just say decided to go with you as in you were just leaving on your own”. He looks up and says “yes, it was going to be just Rob but then Liv decided she was going as well”. Chas then look at Rob and says “you would really leave without him?” I look up and reply “yes, Chas I can’t stay here, I love him enough to let him go that’s how much he means to me”. Chas scoffs and then he says “Just like at the hospital when you let me go and gave up on us”. I then say “it wasn’t like that, it was the hardest decision of my life but we were destroying each other and you needed to focus on yourself and you were happy with Alex it was time to move on”. He then say “yes, I was doing drugs again and I was self harming again. I hurt you by throwing a wrench at your head. I hurt the guy who I was in love with and had been there for me always. I brought a drug dealer into our home but you were supposed to fight for us”. He is crying and he grabs me and then I say “it was for the best, you needed to focus on yourself, as hard as it was you were happy with Alex that’s what I always wanted and you deserved that. I am so sorry Aaron, Seb had to come first and he needed me so yes I let you go, I was finally done or so I thought”. He then says “but I didn’t want you to, I just needed time. I love you Rob so much, I came to the hospital I had chosen you, I had seen you die, I was ready then you gave me the speech about letting me go and I deserved better. So I lashed out and told you, but Rob I didn’t mean it, I was just hurt and you seemed different. Then I slept with Alex and then Adam got arrested. Alex was nice but I kept thinking about you Rob. Then the new year came and it was my birthday and you helped Alex with my present. I was so disappointed when I found out because I was then thinking about you again then I realised you had taken your ring off. I had lost Adam and I had lost you too. It hurt so much and then the crash happened and you were so upset about the Whites and then I got angry again as it was about them”. I then say “it wasn’t like that, they were Seb’s family and of course I was upset, like it or not they were a huge part of my life”. He then says “I know, I got jealous, they were dead and we weren’t even together then you had to be with Seb and you were amazing and I just wanted to be there for you. Then I helped you with Seb at the portacabin and the following day I offered to have Seb and I really enjoyed it and we were being mates. Then Alex showed up and left as I had told him I was ill he wasn’t happy and then Rob covered and then Alex left. I felt guilty, so to make it up with him I was going to cook a meal, while I was preparing and cooking, Rob showed up to apologise and then helped me cook and then Alex texted me to tell me that he wasn’t coming as he had been called into work. I then invited Rob to stay and have dinner with me then we talked and I tried to kiss him. Then the doorbell went and it was Alex and then Rob escaped out of the bathroom window. Then the next day Rob showed up and he told me that Alex was good for me and that he was going to stay away. Rob left then Paddy showed up and had the talk about making a choice and to follow my heart. I had chosen Rob and I went to tell him, then when we were talking, Alex showed up and was upset, he had been suspended and I knew that I couldn’t finish with him then. And then on our anniversary, Alex told us about his broken boiler, so I agreed for him to move in so I could forget Rob. Then Vic told me about Rob going to a gay bar and I was jealous, so I followed and then I bumped into Alex and I couldn’t lie anymore so I finished with him, then Rob left with Mike, I was devastated and I really had lost him for good”. I then say “well I wasn’t ready, so I went to the garage instead where I finally let go and said goodbye. I had to let go and be a good dad to Seb and to put him first”. Liv then pipes up “wait, you were with Rob on valentines day, what about Alex?” He smiles and then replies “yes Liv, Rob helped me cook then I pretended I was ill and then when Alex left I rang Rob but when he answered I chickened out so I told him it was a pocket dial”. Cain then says “wow, what an idiot you were but you made the right choice in the end. Thanks again for what you did for Adam Sugden”. We look around and realise it’s just Chas, Paddy, Cain, Moira, Vic, Diane, Liv, Aaron and me. I then nod my head and says “of course, you’re welcome, he is family and Aaron’s best mate”. Moira then looks up and says “thank you for everything, you really came through for us when you didn’t have to as we treated you horribly and we are sorry for that”. I then reply “its fine you were being there for Aaron I understand and you’re welcome, families stick together”. Chas then walks over and says “exactly, you’re family is here, please Rob you don’t have to go, stay and work this out”. I then have tears in my eyes and feel her hand on my arm and I say “I wish their was another way, it’s killing me to leave, this is my home but I have to do this for Seb he needs me and he deserves better and I can’t stay around”. Chas then pipes up with “please Rob, you just go then, Seb needs you but Aaron and Liv has family here so they should stay”. I then look at Aaron and then looks around and realise that Chas is right. I then sigh and then say “yes you are right Aaron and Liv should stay and I will go on my own but you will still see me and Seb”. Liv then gasps and he then says “mum, you don’t get it, I choose Robert, it’s always going to be him, I love him and I will choose him everytime”. Liv then says “why can’t you be happy for us?” Chas then says “because he is my son, I am not going to lose him, he can stay with his family”. Liv then shouts “Chas open your eyes, he would be with his family, me, Seb and Rob. You really think that he would be ok without Rob?” Chas says “yes he would, we would get it through it like when he lost Jackson and the break up with Rob before”. Liv then says “are you crazy, this would be nothing like Jackson, you didn’t help him, you let him run instead as he was self harming and last time without Rob, we didn’t help him either as we pushed him into a relationship that all of us could see was never going to work as he was just a distraction like Ed was before and we couldn’t let go of all our anger to see that”. Chas and Paddy gasps. He gasps and I hold him. Liv then says “look when I first met Robert, I didn’t like him as I saw how much Aaron loved him and cared for him. But as I got to know Robert, I saw how much he cared for him too and he included me and I started getting on with him. Then Rob organised the wedding and I was so happy as he included me and we became a family. Then Aaron was sentenced and he was sent to prison and he didn’t cope so he took drugs. When I found out I was worried so I told Rob and then Rob visited and Aaron was high and ended it with Rob and told him some terrible things. Then Rob was hurting and Rebecca was there and he slept with her and everything fell apart. But since being with Aaron, Rob had changed as Rob couldn’t lie to him and told him himself. I came back and they were both broken”. I look away as Diane and Vic come over and grabs my hand. Liv say “I tried to hate him for what he had done and me and Aaron spoke it about constantly. I was the same as you lot, I just wanted him to smile again and be ok. So I pushed the whole Alex situation onto him, he was sweet and caring. Then christmas came and we nearly lost Rob, he died and we were both hurting”. I gasp as Diane and Vic grab my hand and squeeze it and then Vic wipes away my tears. Liv then says “Aaron visited Rob and I really thought that they were going to get back together but instead next morning Alex was there. Rob came out of the hospital and he was different and then Adam got arrested and Aaron started to fall apart. I really wanted to approach Rob for help but he had Seb and the Whites to deal with and I was still angry. Then Adam escaped and I overheard Cain and Aaron talking and Rob had helped. Then Aaron’s birthday came and Rob helped with his present and I was even more confused. They were being civil to each other and Rob was being a dad to Seb. Then I saw Rob and I knew something was different but I couldn’t work it out. Then the crash happened and they were being round each other again and I saw the spark between them again. Aaron had Seb and they were comfortable around each other again. Then February came and Aaron finished with Alex that’s when I realised that Rob had taken his wedding ring off, I was devastated as I realised that Rob had finally let us go and all I wanted was our family back”. I then say “I am sorry Liv, it was time Aaron was happy so yes I took my wedding ring off and then I finally let you all go”. Liv then says “was he really because you helped with his present, you focused on Seb and then the next thing you were reunited and we had our family back. Then I was struggling with my sexuality, so I turned to drink, then the Lisa incident happened and I was terrified of going to prison. Then when I was sentenced I was scared and worried about our family falling apart and about Rob and Aaron. When I was inside they are what got me through each day and they were amazing and they started on my appeal. Then it got all too much when they discovered my drinking and I lashed out at Aaron bringing up some horrible memories, they were brilliant and understanding and never gave up on me. Then Gerry died and I was so terrified of losing it again and I was also scared of coming out as there was no Steve and too many temptations. Then when Aaron was kidnapped, Seb threatened and Rob came through again. He saved Aaron just like he always does. He couldn’t live without him so he sucked it up and he went to the man he hated Joe Tate and he got money and Aaron back safely. They love each other and they belong with each other”. Liv has tears in her eyes. Cain and Moira gasp as they realise what Liv just said. Moira hugs Liv. I get up and I have tears in my eyes and say “I am so sorry, this is why I need to go alone, Chas is right, I have caused you enough trouble. Thank you for making me part of the family and we will see each other all the time”. Liv then gasps “No Rob, we are going with you, please we are your family and we need to be together please, I can’t lose you”. I then say “I am sorry, it’s for the best and we will see each other all the time”. I have tears in my eyes, I wipe them away and I get up and leave. He then shouts “Rob, wait, please don’t leave us again”. At this Liv falls to the floor and is crying and Moira and Vic run over to her and pull her into a hug. Aaron then says “look after her, I will go and find him, it will be ok, I love you Liv and I will text you when I have found him”. Vic and Moira smile and say “we will look after her, go”. Aaron leaves while Liv still cries. 

A while has gone by and Liv is being held by Vic and Moira sitting down. She had stopped crying then suddenly Chas pipes up with “did you just say Aaron kidnapped and Seb threatened?” Paddy then says “when?” Cain looks at her “back in April, Syd came back who was in the van with Adam, threatened Seb and asked for money and then when we couldn’t get the money he kidnapped Aaron and asked for 100,000. Rob tried to get the money from Rebecca but due to her brain injury it would take too long and we were running out of time. Then me and Moira went to the MacFarlanes to see what we could find out and while we there Rob phoned saying he had got the money. We got Aaron back, he was beaten up and shaken up but he was alive”. Chas gasps and then says “so how did he get the money?” Cain says “he sold his shares to Home James Haulage, Joe Tate got some and the Mill but it wasn’t in writing and as Joe was goading Aaron about the Mill and also Liv getting sent down, he ripped up the contract and they kept the Mill. But from that day forward Joe Tate owned Rob and he worked for him”. Chas gasps “what he could of died?, Why didn’t anyone tell me?” Cain then replies “because sis, you were pregnant with Grace and we didn’t want to worry you”. Paddy pulls her into a hug. Liv then says “he hated working for Joe but he did it and he would do it again as he loves him and would do anything for him”. Moira and Cain nod and then Cain says “yes Sugden words were, it was only money and business which can be replaced but Aaron couldn’t. He was crazy and pissed off and he was going to kill him as he had a gun. Sis, I know you don’t like Sugden but he has changed and he has always been there for Aaron and they love each other and they complete each other”. Moira then says “Cain’s right he has changed and he is family and we need to support them”. Liv nods her head and says “that includes the surrogacy”. Liv then gets out the book and then Chas says “that your birthday present, Vic got you didn’t she?” Vic then says “no I didn’t, it was from Rob before the break up”. Cain says “what did he get you?” Liv replies “he had all the drawings bound together into a book”. Chas says “wait, if Vic didn’t get it for you, why was it sent to Vic’s address?” Vic replies “because Rob wanted to surprise Liv and he also had the Little Mix tickets sent to my address just like the festival tickets for Aaron”. Liv says “wow, he did, he never gave up, he just distanced himself to be a dad to Seb”. Vic replies “no he didn’t, after getting hit it put his life into perspective and he changed and he let Aaron go”. Diane says “you mean the dreams?” Vic nods and then Cain says “what dreams?” Vic replies “when Rob was unconscious he had these dreams, he woke up terrified as in every one someone always got hurt because of him and it scared him. He was different when he woke up and he was ashamed and then he apologised to Alex for his outburst and he told Alex to fight for him”. Chas gasps “that’s why Alex showed up at the Wishing Well, Aaron wore the jumper”. Liv says “yes I can’t believe he let us go, he was supposed to fight for us”. Liv starts to cry and Vic pulls her into a hug and says “he had to, he stepped up to be a dad to Seb and he didn’t let you go completely he got you a birthday present”. Liv wipes away the tears and then says “I know, I found out what the inscription meant”. Paddy says “you did, what does it mean?” Liv says “25/2/16 was when they found me and turf war was what Aaron said to Robert when he got the wallet back from me”. They all laugh and then Liv says “I was horrible to him when I first came to the village but he didn’t stop trying to get on with me for Aaron’s sake. I remember when I finally accepted Rob as a brother. It was the first time I hugged him, it was after Aaron’s sentencing and he was working on his appeal. I came in and told him that I was going to miss Aaron, then I asked him what was going to happen?, he replied what do you mean and I told him that with Aaron gone, I would go back to Dublin to be with my mum. He was shocked then he said well you can if you want, I would understand but you can stay I meant them words Liv, you are family but it’s up to you. I agreed to stay then we hugged”. Chas then says “he was amazing, he took on Noah and you, renovations on the Mill, Aaron’s appeal, shifts at Woolpack and kept the scrapyard going”. Cain says “he did it all and he never asked for help”. Liv then says “I am going to miss you all so much” looking around. Chas then says “yes we will too, but we will visit and we have a goodbye party for you, Aaron, Rob, Seb, Vic and Diane”. Liv smiles and then Cain says “great idea, let us know when and we will be here, I should be getting back to the garage”. Moira says “I should get back too, I have delivery due”. Liv nods her head and say “yes bye, I will let you know about party”. Diane, Vic, Moira and Cain wave and then leave. Chas then cries and says “talking about it, Rob done so much for us and we never thanked him. When he told me about sleeping with Rebecca I just went back to hating him again. Then when they broke up we just cut him out completely. But it must of devastated him as we were his family and we turned our backs on him”. Paddy says “hey, it’s ok, we did it for Aaron and Robert understood. But they are back together and they are married now Chas. Liverpool isn’t that far away but Chas you need to support them and apologise to them before you lose them all”. Liv nods and then Chas says “I will apologise and I will support them and we will throw them a party, I am so sorry Liv”. Liv smiles and hugs Chas and Paddy and then says “I know, I love you both so much and you are going to be great parents”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next will Aaron find Rob, will Natalie be their surrogate after their meeting at the new house and meeting Seb


	8. Chapter 8

I had looked around for him, I came to our bridge and there he was and he looked so broken. I take a deep breath and walk over to him. He is staring into the water and I then say “thought I would find you here”. He then looks at me and I then say “please Rob, you can’t go on your own, we need each other and my mum will come round, she just doesn’t want to lose us”. He then says “Aaron, she is right, they all are, all I have ever done is hurt you and you are better off without me”. He starts to walk away but I can’t let him leave so I grab him and turn him around. I flash back to that first kiss when we started and j can’t help but smile. I then say “ever since you kissed me when you faked a breakdown I have been yours. Rob that’s not true, I love you Rob more than anyone else and we are married, we took vows and I meant each word. We are a family, me, you, Seb and Liv. I can’t live without you, we are in this together, if you leave me I might as well as be dead because we are better together than apart”. He gasps and then says “Aaron, please, you don’t mean that and don’t talk like that”. I say “why it’s true, when are you going to get it, there won’t be anyone else tried to be someone else and it just made me want you more because me and you are forever, it’s always going to be you Rob, wherever you go, I go and we are a family so we are coming”. I then grab his hand and say “these rings are forever and you are stuck with us forever”. He smiles and says “ok forever sounds good, but what about Chas?” I sigh and say “she will come around but if not I have survived without her before I can do it again. As long as we are together we will be ok”. He says “no Aaron we will talk to her, I have just got a text from Jimmy, Ellis, Billy and Matty are at the scrapyard waiting we need to go, I love you Aaron”. I smile and reply “I love you too” and lean in and kiss him and he kisses me back. We then pull away and I drag him back to the car and head off to the scrapyard.

We arrive at the scrapyard and park up and get out of the car. We intertwine our hands and we open the door. We smile and then Ellis says “is everything ok?” I say “yes everything is good but we have some news”. He replies “we got some news this morning and it kind of changes everything you see our son Seb lost his mum. She was in a car accident and she died luckily Seb wasn’t in the car but with that me, Rob, Liv are leaving and moving to Liverpool to be with Seb”. Billy, Ellis and Matty say “we are so sorry for your loss, so what’s happening with the scrapyard and Home James Haulage?” I reply “thanks” and he says “thanks and well I was hoping that you would take it over in my absence, you know the clients and Billy and Matty can help out as they are both hard workers and Home James Haulage is still going to be run by Jimmy but Rob will run it as well but from Liverpool”. Ellis then says “oh my, I would love to, it will be an honour”. Billy and Matty say “thanks mate, we will help out”. I then say “look it’s not forever, we know you want to start your own business so just let us know if anything changes and we will get someone in”. Ellis smiles and says “I will do, thanks guys, I won’t let you down”. Me and Aaron smile and then say “you won’t, we trust you and your all hard workers and if you need help then there are plenty of people around to ask like Marlon and Cain”. They nod their heads and then Ellis says “Rob, have you got a minute to talk?” I look shocked and then nod my head and Aaron, Billy and Matty leave. I then say “what’s on your mind Ellis?” Ellis then say “um well, I was just wondering how Vic was?, I haven’t seen her lately”. I look into his eyes, he looks worried and then I say “she is good, she is taking one day at a time, she has been packing so that’s probably why you haven’t seen her but it would be good to see a friendly face”. I smile and Ellis says “is she still at Keepers, I thought she had sold it”. I reply “she has but she not leaving for a while as she still packing plus their new house is ready until next month”. Ellis then says “right, ok thanks”. Ellis has tears in his eyes and I say “how are you doing?” Ellis replies “better, I still have nightmares about stabbing and the gun and also my dad has turned up”. I reply “yes Marlon mentioned it and if you need to talk me and Aaron are here for you and so is your brother you are not alone”. Ellis then looks up and wipes the tears away and say “thanks, I will go and see Vic and aw thanks mate I will keep that in mind, better get back to work”. I nod and then he opens the door then Aaron is there and I say “remember we are only a phone call away if you need to talk and go and see Vic ok”. Ellis smiles and leaves then he looks worried and he says “ok, what was that about, Rob he has been crying, please tell me you didn’t upset him”. I sigh and then say “no Aaron, ok, he just wanted to know about Vic and I asked him how he was after stabbing and hostage situation”. He says “oh right sorry, he isn’t ok and he needs to talk to someone”. I smile and say “yes, hopefully that person is Vic”. He smiles and then he says “ok let’s get sorting out, what are we taking with us when we move?” I smile and say “just clothes, I mean we aren’t selling it so all the furniture can stay and we can fit most of the stuff in cars”. He then says “ok, but we are taking the gaming chairs?” I laugh and reply “all that fuss over they were too expensive and you kept them so yes we can take them”. He punches in the air and say “good, I love those chairs”. I smile and then he smiles too. He then grabs me by the waist and says “I love you”, I reply “I love you too” and we lean in and kiss.

It was getting heated with me undoing his shirt, when suddenly the door opens and Liv comes barrelling in and says “oh guys, please you should lock the door or put a sock on it”. I laugh and he scowls and then he whispers “this isn't over Mr Sugden Dingle” at the name I feel my trouser tighten and I whisper back “you can count on it Mr Sugden Dingle”. I readjust myself and then say “yes we should, Liv, was there a reason you’re here?” I then hear him say “oh right, sorry, I texted her, she was worried”. I then go over to her and pull her into a hug and then say “you don’t need to be, Aaron talked some sense into me, and you and Aaron can come”. Liv then sighs and say “good because we can’t lose you, you’re family and we stick together now when we move, we are taking the gaming chairs?” He giggles and I reply “god yes we will take them, so much for too expensive and we will never use them”. He says “yes, I over reacted, but I love them now and so does Liv and they were good for sister and brother bonding”. I smile and say “yes I know”. Liv then looks at me and then blurts out “Rob, why didn’t you take anything from the Mill, it’s more yours than mine and Aaron’s”. He gasps and then I reply “because it was your first real home and just because I got kicked out and told to leave I had built it for us, just because I wasn’t going to be there you deserved a home Liv”. I am crying and Liv grabs my hand and then Liv says “but you didn’t take anything, we owned the house but everything inside you had brought”. He is crying now and I reply “it’s your home and I wanted you to be happy there, plus I was back at Vic’s or B and B not much space”. I then wipe my tears away and he then says “it’s our home Rob, always was, I was always waiting for the bang on the door or the van showing up to get the stuff”. He looks down and I say “I never would of Aaron, it’s your home and your stuff and if I had left, got myself a place then I would of got new stuff”. He is crying now and I hold him and then he says “I am so sorry Rob, its our home and it always will be and I wouldn’t have it any other way”. Liv says “I am sorry too, I shouldn’t of asked I was just curious, its our home and we can come back to the Mill, Emmerdale will always be home”. He and I smile and then Liv pulls us into a hug and says “I love you guys so much”. He and I say “I love you too Liv” and we have tears in our eyes. 

It was the next day we had drove back to Liverpool as we needed to get back for the surrogacy meeting with Natalie. I looked around, I had given Anna the day off but she would be close if Natalie wanted to meet her and Seb was throwing his toast at Aaron. I laugh and he laughed too then he says “come on Seb, eat your breakfast”. Seb giggles then pops the remaining toast in his mouth and smiles. I finish my toast, he finishes his toast and Liv had cereal. We finish breakfast and then start clearing up. Also Clive our lawyer had been touch and drew up the surrogacy contract, Aaron was shocked and I reply “this has been a long time coming, I just want to do it right and we need to protect ourselves and it’s from April”. He looks shocked again and then Liv says “hey, it will be fine, we will just be honest like before and answer any questions that she might have”. We both nod our heads and then I say “it will be ok, when we are going through the contract, Liv can you keep Seb occupied unless he has gone down for a nap”. Liv smiles and says “yes of course I will, what about the money?” I reply “its all sorted, don’t worry it’s from our savings and business account”. He then says “is it going to be enough, are we going to go private?” I then reply “yes more than enough, and that’s what the meeting for to ask questions and then to make the appointments”. He then smiles and says “its really happening” and I reply “yes, now close your eyes”. He closes his eyes and I place the box in his hand and then he opens his eyes and opens the box. He then gasps and Liv looks over and squeals and he says “thanks, it’s gorgeous, you didn’t have to”. I then say “I did have to, I got it engraved like you did with mine but I added another date, look”. He looks down and sees in gold writing 21/02/17, 05/10/18 and then March 2021 Sugden Dingle”. He starts to cry and Liv says “I don’t get it”. I reply “well the first date is our first wedding, then the second wedding and the next one it’s a future date of hopefully when baby Sugden Dingle will be ours if it takes first time, I mean it could be earlier”. Liv smiles and says “aw you are such a soft lad”. He then leans in and kisses me and then I say “I added the date to mine as well but it will be our little family secret ok”. We nod our heads and he says “I love it, thank you, it’s perfect and I love the watch”. I place the watch on his wrist and he does the same to me. I then look at my watch and say “Natalie will be here, let’s go in the front room and play with Seb”.

We were playing in the front room and the door goes. I get up and answer and open the door and there is Natalie and she says “Hey Robert” and she smiles and I smile back. I say “thanks for coming and hope you found it ok”. She replies “yes I did, thanks and of course I want this, you deserve this chance”. I smile and go into the house and take her coat and hang up her coat on the peg. I then say “do you want something to drink?” she says “tea please, 1 sugar and milk”. I then say “you remember Liv, Aaron my husband and this is Seb or Sebastian our son”. At this Seb smiles and reaches out for me. He then say “nice to see you again Natalie” and Liv says “nice to see you again Natalie”. I take Seb while he goes into the kitchen to make the drinks. Natalie says “aw he is gorgeous, he looks like you Robert”. Seb then starts to yawn and rub his eyes and Liv then says “sorry, he hasn’t been sleeping well since losing his mum, I will just put him down for a nap, ok”. I nod my head and say “sleep tight little man” gives him a kiss on the cheek and then Aaron comes in with the mugs and places them on the table and say “sleep well Seb” and gives him a kiss. Liv then takes Seb upstairs. Natalie then says “ok, I am still interested to be your surrogate but I would like to go through what you told me back in April, I just need to be sure”. He looks worried and I say “ok that’s fine, I totally understand”. Just then Liv comes down the stairs and presses the baby monitor on and say “he asleep, sorry, carry on” and takes a seat. I take a deep breath and say “as you know Aaron has a criminal past he has been in prison once when I wasn’t in the picture for killing someone his first boyfriend, there was an accident and he ended up paraplegic and wanted to die and it was ruled an assisted suicide. Then a year after that he admitted to arson to protect his best mate, again the charges were dropped as Adam the mate he covered for admitted it. Then he was charged with possession of an firearm and attempted murder of me but didn’t do it but due to him being on suspended license he was remanded into custody until his hearing then a couple of years ago he was charged with GBH and he got 12 months but I appealed and he got out in less than 2 months”. Natalie then sips at her drink and then says “ok” I then reply “look we just want to be honest but he has changed, he has counselling, he runs his own business Holey Scrap and he has stepped up to be a step dad to Seb. Liv, she was going through a hard time and she couldn’t talk to anyone so she lashed out and made a mistake, she was sentenced and charged and we got her out on license but she did her school work inside and admitted she had an addiction, and she got counselling. We have all made mistakes but we are a family and we love each other and we are stronger together now and the ups and downs of the last 3 years has made us stronger and I will never let them down again”. He and Liv grab my hand and squeezes and we all smile. Natalie then says “yes, I can see that, thank you for being honest with me, I can see how much you care for one another when I was with you last time and I would like to still be your surrogate, that’s all I would want for my baby to have, a loving home and I think that you could provide that for them”. I smile and he smiles and he replies “that’s great, we really want this, I love them, they are my whole world and I have learned from my mistakes”. Natalie smiles and says “I can see that in your eyes when you talk about each other, I would be honoured to be your surrogate”. I say “thank you, well we had our lawyer draw up a contract if you want to have a read”. I get the papers and pass it to Natalie and she starts to read. I then say “its just basics that you agree to be our surrogate, we will using Aaron’s specimen, 6 months till baby officially ours and we will pay expenses but straight to the people involved”. He looks up and Natalie says “its all good, have you got a pen where I can sign then we need to arrange appointments and get this started”. Natalie smiles and I nod my head and pass her the pen, she signs her name and then me and Aaron sign the papers too. Natalie then says “right we need to book into hospital to carry out medical and health check before we can start the procedure”. I and Aaron nod our heads and reply “yes that fine, we will keep you updated”. Natalie then says “right ok try to get to the hospital asap and I will do the same as the results do take a while but after that’s all completed we can start the procedure”. We smile and say “thank you, we will and did you want another drink”. Natalie smiles and says “no thanks, I best be off”. I say “ok I will see you out”. Natalie smiles and says “Aaron nice to meet you again, Liv nice to see you again and thanks for letting me see Seb he is gorgeous”. I get her coat and she puts it on and waves goodbye. We wave goodbye and then I take her to the door. Natalie says “thanks for meeting today, it’s a lovely place, is this where you are moving too?” I reply “yes, you’re welcome, Rebecca Seb’s mum left it to me so took it as a sign fresh start so here we are”. I smile and say “well we will be in touch, thanks again”. I close the door and go into the front room and say “that wasn’t too bad, sorry for taking over, I just didn’t want any surprises and she trusts us so I thought I would be honest about our past”. He then says “I know, I can’t believe it’s happening, maybe the date will be true” touching the watch. I reply “yes, if it different I can get them re engraved”. Liv says “I can’t believe it’s really happening, when are we going to tell people”. Me and Aaron shake our heads “we are not, this stays between us and Anna of course”. Liv shrugs “ok, but I think people will be happy for you” and smiles. He then replies “I don’t care, I just want it to stay between us until we are pregnant then we will announce it".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter the funeral of Rebecca, the goodbye party and a surprise goodbye which changes their plans


	9. Chapter 9

It was the time of Rebecca’s funeral, everything was all sorted as she had outlined everything in her will. It was a small service, she wanted to be buried with her family Lawrence and Chrissie and her grave said loving Mother, sister, daughter and friend. I was holding Seb and he cuddled into me, he didn’t really know what was happening but he kept asking for his mumma and my heart broke for him. Harriet did the service and there was a few hymns being played. She had her favourite flowers carnations. I then passed over Seb to Aaron and Liv squeezed my hand. I smiled and went up to the front and say “I am so sorry Bex, we will look after Seb. You had been through so much. You had lost your family but you were so strong and brave and a great mum to Seb at the end. He will never forget you and I can’t believe that you are gone. I will miss you so much Bex”. I then go back to my seat and I feel Aaron and Liv squeeze my hand. Vic then gets up and says “Oh Rebecca, you were a great mate and such good company. You had lost your family just like I had and you had been through so much. I wish you were still here to meet this little one and to see my baby grow up”. She touches her bump and cries and then says “I miss you so much, I hope you are at peace and have reunited with your dad and sister and we will look after Seb, I am so sorry Rebecca”. She then goes back to her seat and then Rebecca’s body is carried out. Seb cuddles into me and me, Aaron and Liv leave the church. We see Vic being comforted by Diane and Ellis. I smile and then look around the Dingles were all here and most of the village. I then look around and Anna comes over with the pushchair and say “it was a lovely service, do you want to put him in?” pointing to Seb who had fallen asleep. I nod my head and place Seb in the pushchair. I then get pulled into a hug by Aaron and Liv, I smile and say “thanks for coming”. They both reply “of course, family always, we stick together”. I kiss Aaron and then we leave the church.

We arrive at the cemetery and I feel cold. I see Harriet and I see Rebecca’s coffin and then Harriet then says a few verses from the bible. Anna is with Seb, I see Chas, Paddy, Cain, Moira, Matty, Ellis, Pete, Vic, Diane, Aaron and Liv. I then feel Aaron take my hand and Liv is on my other side, I smile and then Harriet says the final words and its all over. She is put into the ground and I then say “thanks all coming, I know most of you didn’t like her because of events and who her family was but she was Seb’s mum so I appreciate you all turning up”. They all nod their heads and then we leave to head off to the Woolpack for drinks in Bex’s memory. When we arrive at the woolpack we all get drinks and we make a toast to Rebecca and we all drink. Aaron and Liv was off catching up with the family. Suddenly Pete is there and says “I am so sorry, Ross hasn’t been in touch”. I reply “thanks, I didn’t think he would”. Pete then shuffles his feet and say “look Ross hasn’t been in contact, but his boss did. He mentioned that he needed a new mechanic and I mentioned Aaron might be able to help out as he would soon be in the area. So if Aaron rang had chat with them he could get a job from November and Cain can give him a reference”. I gasp, say “wow, really, thanks that will be great and I will let him know”. Just then Aaron and Liv appear and he says “what did Pete want?” I reply “I will tell you later, it’s good news”. He nods and then they both sit down. All of a sudden Chas is there and she says “Robert, I am really sorry for what I said the other day, I didn’t mean it, I just didn’t want to lose my son again but someone made me realise that my son is now grown up, married, has his own business and has a son”. I reply “thanks for apologising, I get it Chas but it’s not going to be forever, we will come back and visit but I owe this fresh start to Seb, he has lost too much already”. Chas then pulls me into a hug and says “I know and thank you for always being there for Aaron and Liv and thank you for everything you done for us all when Aaron was inside”. Chas starts to cry and then I reply “your welcome, of course you do anything for family and they mean the world to me, always have and always will”. Aaron and Liv reply “same, thank you for apologising, we aren’t leaving yet not until you have given birth”. Chas smiles and says “it needed to be said and Aaron I am sorry also for bringing up the surrogacy and Jackson I love you so much”. Chas cries and then pulls him into a hug and he says “mum, it’s ok I love you too and I forgive you”. He has tears in his eyes and I pull him into a hug and then I say “look it’s getting late, we need to get Seb home and to bed”. Anna then appears and then says “hey it’s too late to drive back now is it ok to crash at yours?” I was about to reply when Cain says “we have space if you need somewhere to stay and we are just leaving if you want a lift”. I pipe up “yes that would be great thanks, her car is at mine but we or you can drive her back to the Mill tomorrow morning”. Cain says “no problem let’s go”. When they had gone we leave and head back to the Mill.

It was now end of August and Jessie had resigned from her job as a head teacher due to the Maya situation. Al was around and being there for Jessie and even got her job interview but the job was in Dubai. The interview went really well and then the middle of September everything changed. Aaron had been to the hospital and taken all the necessary tests and they had come back all clear and healthy. So then Aaron had provided his semen sample , now Natalie could get the procedure started, as she was all clear and healthy too. So now it was just a waiting game. The same time Jessie and Al were spending a lot of time together, when she got accepted for the job they ended up sleeping together. Marlon found out and left trying to get his head round and they didn’t talk. The next day Jessie and Marlon talked and Marlon decided that he can’t get past it so he ended his marriage. Also Debbie decided to leave to go to Scotland with just Jack but Faith moved in with Sarah as she is settled and has hospital appointments. Jessie got offered the job in Dubai, decides to take it and leaves the village. Ellis and Billy are emotional as they say goodbye and then Marlon, April say goodbye and Jessie apologises and leaves the village. Meanwhile Vic and Diane are still packing and getting ready to leave.

After Jessie and Debbie had left, we were visiting regularly to Faith, just checking in with Sarah. We were also keeping an eye on Ellis and Billy as they were really missing their mum but Ellis and Billy were working at the scrapyard keeping them distracted. Marlon was also working hard cooking keeping him distracted from the breakdown of his marriage and April was upset as she was missing Jessie. I also decided to refurbish the stairs at the Mill and found a contractor called Dan who was highly recommended. Him and his team started work on the Mill and we moved temporarily into Butlers Farm with Cain, Moira, Kyle and Isaac. I continued getting contacts for Home James Haulage and me and Jimmy were really busy. I also reminded customers that I would be relocating to Liverpool in the next couple of months so if they were local it would be Jimmy. Victoria and Diane were still packing and getting things sorted and she was getting bigger and so was Chas and we were all excited to meet the new addition of the Sugden and Dingle family. Liv was doing evening classes up at Hotten College to get ready to start Liverpool College in a couple of months. She really enjoyed doing the classes and had made some new friends and she really enjoyed her art but also like her big brother Aaron, she liked the business side of the course as well. At the Mill the stairs were coming along nicely, Dan and his crew worked well and were very sufficient and they worked long hours to get the job done. Diane and Victoria had Seb, while Aaron and me were at work and I would check in with Dan when I didn’t have meetings. As the stairs were nearly finished, I was so excited as I just wanted to go back to the Mill and for us to be together as a family as Butlers Farm was crowded as the Woolpack has dry rot so we needed our own space. Also Mandy had made a reappearance with Vinnie her son. Plus Aaron was being distant and I was worried and wondering if he had changed his mind about coming but I know that I needed to talk to him.

The end of the September came and the stairs were finally finished. I took Dan and his crew for a drink to celebrate and to thank them for all their hard work. As the Woolpack was closed Harriet the vicar offered the village hall as a temporary pub. They sat outside as it was lovely weather beside Graces garden and I got them pint each there was Simon, Steve, Jack, Ryan and Dan. We were all talking and drinking our pints and laughing. Dan then says “So Mr Sugden Dingle, the stairs are finished does that mean you will be leaving soon”. I say “no not for a while still got business stuff to sort out and also have the anniversary of a death coming up that was Moira's daughter so we will stay to support them and remember her and how many times its Robert, we are mates” and smiles. They all agreed by nodding their heads and then I shook all of their hands as I had just seen Aaron walk over. I say “thanks for all your hard work, they look brilliant and enjoy your drinks and see you soon”. I then leave them and go towards Aaron and say “hey stairs are all finished, we can move back into the Mill , I mean I love your family but they can be a bit much sometimes and it will be nice to have our own space, don’t you think?” I smirked and then he looks over back at Dan table and then replies “I am glad and yes our own space” then he walks off towards the Mill. I look and then raise my eyebrows and I follow as I am now officially worried. I say “ok, what is going on?, have you changed your mind about coming?” He then says “No, Rob, seriously of course I haven't changed my mind, you really don't see it, it has nothing to do with leaving its the company you have been keeping”. I then sigh and reply “Aaron I don't understand what you on about”. He huffs and then moves away but I say “no come on Aaron, please tell me”. Aaron groans and says “its Dan ok, he likes you, you have so much in common, you have a laugh, you must of seen it, please this isn't all me”. I reply “well yes, we have a lot in common and enjoy spending time together”. He then sighs and I then take his hand and say “Aaron, seriously he is a good mate” I smirk and then says “are you jealous?” He then sighs and replies “yes, ok, I mean come on Rob, he was all over you”. Just then the door opened and in walks Liv, Liv says “ooh, sorry am I interrupting?” I shake my head and reply “no, just Aaron being jealous”. Liv smirks and the says “oh you mean Dan, Aaron there is nothing going on”. I then look up and reply “wait, you knew, why didn't you say anything”. Liv smiles and then replies “because it was Aaron's job to talk to you, yes everyone saw even Dan's crew seen and Chas, I am surprised you haven't had the chat yet” and laughs. I gasp as I think back to the last couple of weeks, the lingering looks, the drinks, the other guys whispering and then Chas watching just now when I was having a drink with them. I then say “look, I never noticed, he is a mate, we have the same interests and a good laugh together”. He then groans and I reply “I love you Aaron, he is a mate, they all are. I didn't notice I swear, I have you, you're all I am every going to want and need”. He smirks as he looks at me and replies “I am an idiot, I love you too, but I just don't want to lose you”. I reply “hey, but you're my idiot and I am you're nightmare always. I love you too Aaron, you won't and we will be together forever till death us do apart”. He smiles and replies “yes you're my nightmare and together till death do us apart”. We look at each other and then Liv says “aw you soft lads and you big softies”. We all hug and we all smile. 

We had moved back into the Mill and me and Aaron were doing better. Vic and Ellis were spending time together talking, smiling and catching up. One day Ellis came to the Mill. Me and Aaron were sat at the table sorting the accounts out and arranging for our move and also Vic and Diane was about to leave for Cornwall. Ellis says “sorry am I interrupting?, I can come back”. We both reply “no it's fine, no it's ok just doing accounts and sorting things for the move”. Ellis then says “ok, can we talk?” We both reply “yes sure, what's up?” Ellis replies “well, I am really sorry guys, I appreciate everything you have done for me. I am leaving, you see me and Vic have been spending time together and well her and Diane offered for me to go and stay with them in Cornwall. After everything’s that’s happened, I need to get away but me leaving means I won't be able to run the scrapyard”. He then says “aw mate, no worries, happy for you and don't worry about the scrapyard”. I then reply “aw mate, no worries, happy for both of you, she has been smiling more lately, so thank you and you got to do what's best for you, we understand”. We both nod our heads and say “god we will miss you mate, look after Vic and Diane, only phone call away if you need to talk”. Ellis then smiles and replies “yes me too, I will do and I know. Thanks for everything, got to go and break the news to Billy and Matty about me leaving”. We nod our heads and say “ok, catch up soon” and Ellis leaves. He then says “I didn't expect that. I am going to miss him, with Adam gone, it was nice to have another mate”. I shrug and grab his hand “I did, I mean she has been smiling and that's because of Ellis. He has been amazing, supporting her, they deserve this fresh start. Oh Aaron, he will still be a mate and yes I know, I miss him too especially with Holly's anniversary coming up”. He smiles and I pull him into my arms. He then says “do you think Mark would be able to come over early?” I reply “I don't know, we told him November but I can contact him”. He says “yes ok, we will do that”.

Meanwhile Moira and Cain were still together and strong, Cain didn't trust Nate, but he trusted his wife. The farm was busy and Pete still worked there and he was getting on with Nate. It was now the anniversary of Holly's death and Moira had found out that Matty was doing drugs. Her and Cain were terrified of losing someone else they loved to drugs, they tried to talk to him but he wouldn't listen saying “he was fine”. Cain and Moira approached me and Aaron to talk to Matty we agreed and we spoke to Matty he explained that he was struggling since his surgery and he missed his sister and brother. We then went to pay our respects to Holly, laid flowers at her grave. Moira was crying and says “miss you, I know wherever Adam is he misses you too, thinking of you and oh Holly I hope you have found peace now”. Cain then grabs her hand and pulls her into his arms while she cries. Matty then say “hey, it's Hannah, well I am Matty now. I wasn't comfortable so I had surgery. God, I miss you Holls, I wish I had come back. I am going to get better, go to the support group and talk to a therapist. I love you Holls”. At this Moira looks up and say “oh Matty, I am so sorry for not noticing but we will help”. Cain, me and Aaron nods and I say “of course we will and when we leave, we are only a phone call away”. Matty then says “I am sorry too, I should of talked to you, any of you but I mean it, I will get better and I will go to support groups and talk to a therapist”. We all nodded our heads and then we left the cemetery. We arrived at the village hall for Vic, Ellis and Diane leaving party. It was packed everyone had showed up and Marlon had done the food and we had brought a cake, it was a victoria sponge with sorry you're leaving on. Chas then stood up and says “god I will miss you Vic, good luck, if anyone deserves this fresh start is you and cant wait for your little one to be born and to meet him. Diane, we have been friends a long time, you have been there through some of the hardest times in my life and you really are my best friend and you both better keep in touch and visit when baby is born”. Vic and Diane reply “yes of course”. We all say “cheers” and I say “I will miss you so much, I am so sorry for the heartache I have caused you both since I arrived back into your lives. I know I don't say this but I do love you both and I am grateful for everything you have both done for me the past five years and this isn't goodbye, we will visit”. I am crying and I feel Aaron grab my hand and I say “Ellis I am going to miss you, I am so grateful for you coming into Vic's life and being there and getting her to smile again and to be there for her and the baby. Also don't worry about Billy, we will look out for him and I know dawn will look out for him”. I smile and look over at the booth where Dawn and Billy are sat with each other. Ellis smiles and replies “thanks, I will miss you all but I will keep in touch and visit”. Aaron then says “well as my husband has just told you, I am sorry for my part in that too and I love you guys so much and I will miss you all loads. But we will visit regularly so Seb can meet the new baby Sugden. So cheers to you all and good luck for the future”. He holds his drink up and we all say “cheers”. We had food, drink and danced for the evening. I had contacted mark, my London contact but he couldn't get out here till November as had to give notice and sell his flat.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait. Forgive me for the Birth scene I am mother of 3 but can't write birth scenes sorry again but wanted it to be Robert hope u like

It was now October, me and Aaron had gone away for the weekend to celebrate and we had booked a hotel. Diane and Vic had Seb and kept an eye on Liv and we would be back Monday. It was nice to spend some alone time together and be husbands but we missed Liv and Seb. Diane, Vic and Ellis were all ready to move to Cornwall. Vic and Diane arrived at the Mill and asked Liv “could you watch Seb, we have something we need to do”. Me and Aaron looked confused but followed Diane and Vic. I looked over at Vic and she had flowers. I glanced up and saw where we were going and Aaron suddenly saw where we were heading and he grabbed my hand and squeezed. I smiled and I mouthed “I am ok, I love you”. He replies “ok, I love you too”. We arrived at the Sarah and Jack's graves and then Vic and Diane laid the flowers down. They are both crying and I cry too looking at the graves. I then get pulled into a hug and I place my head onto his shoulders. I then hear Vic say between her tears “goodbye Mum and Dad, I might not visit for a while as I am leaving Emmerdale. I will be back to visit. I need this fresh start away from the village, Wendy and Lee but I need to do what's best for my son. I am so sorry Mum and Dad, I miss you everyday and I love you so much”. Diane then says “well Jack, this is goodbye for a while I am leaving too, I can't let Vic do this by herself. Robert and his family are leaving too and we are both so proud of him of how much he has changed and he has a husband Aaron, Liv who is a sister to him and then there's Seb he is a dad and a husband. I hope you have found peace and I will miss you not being able to visit as much”. I can't do this, I pull away from Aaron and walk and then I hear Aaron saying “you stay, I will go after him, meet you back at the Mill”. They nod their heads and then I hear footsteps. Aaron says “hey, it's ok, I am here, it's just me and you”. I reply “I am so sorry for leaving like that, I just can't, we know he wouldn't be proud of me, he would be sickened that I am bisexual and married to a man. And disappointed about that I had Seb and didn't stay with Rebecca”. I can't put on a brave face anymore “. He replies “then don't, tell them Rob, they will believe you and I know you don't want to tarnish their memories but you won't and this is not healthy”. I wipe away my tears and say “no, I can't they won't believe me and Vic idolises him, no I can't tell them, never”. He sighs and replies “ok, but if you change your mind then I will be there”. I smile and say I know, thanks” and then he kisses me and I kiss him back. We then leave the cemetery and head towards the Mill. When we arrive Vic and Diane are looking at a worried Liv. Liv then says “well where have they gone?” I say “hey Liv, I needed some space, I am so sorry for worrying you, we went to the cemetery to say goodbye Sarah and Jack”. At jack's name Liv looks at me and mouths “hey, are you ok”. I smile and reply “yes thanks, I just needed a minute by myself, sorry for worrying you”. Vic and Diane reply “it's ok, you needed time we miss them too”. At this Liv holds Seb up and says “well speaking of missing, this one missed you both, all he keeps saying is dada dada dada”. We both smile and Seb reaches for us both and we say “we missed you too little man”. Diane says “well, we will leave you it, see you in a bit”. Vic and Diane leave. Me, Aaron, Liv and Seb go into the Mill and shut the door.

Couple of days had gone by and it was the day that Diane, Vic and Ellis were leaving. I was sad but then when I looked at Vic and Ellis laughing and smiling and I smiled too, I knew that she had to do this but I was still upset, they were the only family that have left and I was going to miss them so much and I was going to miss Ellis and I felt sad for Aaron as he was losing another friend, we both were. I felt Aaron come up behind me, I looked at him and he says “what you smiling about”. I reply “I just love seeing her smile and I am ok, they need to do this, they deserve this fresh start but they are only family I have left and now they are both leaving”. At this he raises his eyebrows and say “thanks, what are me, Liv and the Dingles then?” I reply “I didn't mean it like that, you're family has been amazing but Diane and Vic they are the only ones I have left, I mean Andy is gone, my mum gone and Sarah gone and now Diane and Vic are leaving”. He replies “I know what you meant but we can visit and Cornwall not that far and you have my family now, they love you and I know before they weren't there for you but things are different and we have Seb and Liv and Ellis will look after them”. I smile and reply “I know it's just hard, she's my little sister and Diane is the only mum I have had, she has always been there for me”. I then hear Diane say “pet, I will miss you too more than you know and you better visit with Seb and Liv and I love you and so proud of you”. I have tears in my eyes and pull her into a hug and say “we will and I love you too and thanks”. Vic then say “hey bro I will miss you both, look after each other and don't forget to come and visit and bring Seb and Liv with you, they are family and I am proud of you too Rob”. She then pulls me into a hug and I hug her back, I then see Ellis and say “well goodbye mate, look after them and remember we are only a phone call away”. Ellis smiles and pulls us both into a hug and say “will do mate and thanks, please look out for Billy, mum has left and now I am leaving”. He is crying and I see Vic grab his hand and he looks up at her and smiles through his tears and Aaron says “we will look out for Billy and you look after our family looking between Diane and Vic”. Ellis laughs and nods his head and then they all get into the car and drive off. The moving truck follows behind and I see Chas, Marlon, April waving goodbye with tears in their eyes.

Since Vic, Diane and Ellis had left I had several phone calls from them telling me that they were loving it in Cornwall. It had been a couple of weeks, Ellis had secured a job at the local gym and he was loving it. Vic was working part time in a local restaurant as a chef and Diane was working part time running one of the local Bed and Breakfasts. They missed the village but know they had made the right decision. The scrapyard was doing well with Billy, Matty and Aaron working together and I was working out Home James Haulage liaising with the customers and getting ready to transfer to Liverpool. Me and Jimmy had acquired a small office in Liverpool where I would run the business from when we left next month. We had contacted Mark again but he couldn't come until November as that's the date we had arranged for him to arrive. But I wasn't too worried as since Ellis had left, Billy had really stepped up and was doing amazing with managing the scrapyard. Dawn who was still out of work due to the factory not being open was helping out with the answering of telephones and surprisingly she was good with the customers and doing very well. Billy and Dawn were hanging out a lot and seemed to be getting on with each other. Matty had contacted a therapist and had made an appointment and had regular appointments to talk things through. Matty had also joined a support group where he could meet people who had been through the same and he had stopped taking the drugs and was doing much better. He looked happier but missed Ellis and Vic but he spoke to them all the time. It was now the end of October and me, Aaron, Liv and Seb would be leaving soon. All of the business side was sorted, most of the customers were ok with dealing with Jimmy and if not they could video conference with me back in Liverpool. Liv was still doing her evening classes and was hanging out with Jacob, Leanna and Gabby. Chas and Marlon were checking on the Woolpack, tidying up as they were about to reopen the pub as all the dry rot had been sorted. While they were tidying up, Marlon had a phone call from Cain asking for Marlon's help so he and Chas locked up the pub and left and drove towards Cain. At the same time at the Mill, me and Aaron was at the table going through the books for both businesses when I got a phone call from Cain asking for my help it was to do with Moira. He sounded worried and scared. I make an excuse, kissed Aaron on the lips and left, got into my car and drove to the river. Aaron was suspicious with my sudden departure, so he decided to follow me, He got into his car and followed me, I arrived at the river and I gasped as I saw Cain and Nate looking into the water. I got out and parked the car and got out and shouted “Cain, where is Moira?” I saw that Cain had tears in his eyes but he shouted “she got knocked over, me and Nate were fighting but I have tried but I cant reach her, please Sugden help her”. I looked at them both, Cain was pale, out of breath and Nate had bruises on his face and a cut on his head. I took a deep breath and jumped in and went under, I was looking for her but couldn’t see anything, I was just about to go back up when I saw her. I swam deeper and reached her, she had her eyes closed and she was barely breathing. I was looking around I flash backed to when me and Aaron were trapped underwater in the car, I started to shake then I shook the memories away, I couldn't fall apart now I had to save Moira she was family. I then gave her mouth to mouth and I dragged her up the surface and she started coughing. I then say “its ok, Moira, lets get you to the edge”, she then gasps and nods her head then starts coughing again. I then drag her to the edge where Cain is waiting, I also see Chas and Marlon at the edge looking worried, I then hear Cain say “Marlon I said just you, I didn't want Chas here she could give birth”. Chas laughs and replies “tough, I was worried, Marlon is a terrible liar, what happened?” Cain was beside Moira and she was sitting up but she was still coughing. Cain rubbed her back and then she said “Cain, where Nate?” We all looked at Cain and he shuffles, then replies “he went in after you, when you didn't come back up but he should have been back up by now”. I then shout “are you kidding me, he was bleeding, I will go and find him”. Cain says “look, he will be ok” and then I reply “what were you fighting about?” Cain then say “nothing, I just confronted him about being a police informant and wanted to know what information he had gathered on me”. I heard Chas, Marlon and Moira gasps and then Moira says “Cain, he changed his mind, he thought you knew and he hasn't told the police anything”. She then takes a breath and say “Cain, he is your son Nathaniel, I searched his caravan and found the picture of his mum its Cara”. Cain then say “No, no, no, she had an abortion”.

I looked around but still couldn't see Nate anywhere and was worried about his wound, I didn't know how much blood he had lost. As I was thinking, I hear Cain say “No, Sugden, he is my son, I will go”. I shake my head and reply “No, you stay with Chas and Moira, they need you”. I then heard Cain “what about Seb, Liv and Aaron?” I smile and say “they will understand and they will have each other and everyone else”. I then jumped back in and then I hear Aaron's voice “No, Rob, please”. I go underwater and I see Nate, he has his eyes half open and he is struggling to breathe and he is still bleeding. I grab him and drag him and see Cain a few feet away and we smile at each other and Cain says “when did I ever listen to you”. I smile and Cain grabs the other side of Nate, I then hear Chas scream “Cain, there is smoke”. I then look back at the boat and its on fire, I know its going to explode. Me and Cain take a deep breath and then go underwater as I look at Aaron with tears in his eyes and Moira screaming “Cain”. I then hear the explosion and I look up, I see pieces of wood scattered above us, me and Cain drag Nate to the edge while we are still underwater. When we arrive the edge me and Cain drag Nate and then I hear Aaron say beside her “Mum, deep breaths, in and out”. I look confused and then I gasp as I see Chas with water around her her waters had broken she was in labour. I then hear Chas say “1, 2, 3 in, 1, 2, 3 out” with her breathing and then Marlon says “deep breaths, in and out”. Chas then screeches “ow it hurts, please I need Paddy”. Chas grabs Aaron's and Marlon's hands and squeezes and another contraction happens. Aaron then say “Mum, calm down, keep calm, control your breathing, in, out”. Meanwhile I was calling Nate's name and then he started coughing and spluttering. I sighed and says “take it easy mate, slow breaths in and out”. Nate say “thanks, I don't know what happened, I am great swimmer”. I laughed “well you are bleeding so you would be weaker”. I then got up and went to the car and opened the boot. I got the first aid kit out and found some antiseptic wipes and a plaster. I then got the bag out of the car and walked over to Nate. I then wiped his head and put the plaster on. I then walked over to Chas and was about to say something when Aaron slapped me on my arm and I say “ouch, what was that for?” then he kissed me and I kiss him back, he then pulls back from me and I smirk and he says “that was for being a idiot jumping into the water with your dodgy lungs and that was for being amazing but don't scare me like that again. I can't be without you”. I smile and say “I can't be without you either”. I then hear Chas cry “I need Paddy, please, he can't miss this”. We then look up and we see Marlon get out of the car with Paddy running behind. I laugh as Chas sees him and say “oh Paddy thank god, I was so worried that you were going to miss this, I love you”. Paddy runs towards her and replies “I love you too, it's ok deep breaths in and out”. I then open my bag and grab some towels. I then kneel beside Chas and put gloves on. Paddy then says “what are you doing?” I reply “I am going to deliver this baby, and before you go on, the ambulance is an hour away maybe longer as there has been a big accident and this baby not going to wait. The contractions are coming fast and soon, she is going to want to push”. Paddy was about to say something and Chas cuts in and say “he is right Paddy, our baby is coming and Rob knows what he is doing as he has been around babies, please oh god I want to push”. She then gasps and grabs Paddy's hand who squeals. I laugh and then says “Chas go with your contractions, are you ready?, on you're next contraction push but not too much, just take your time”. I then look and say “right, Chas, I can see the baby's head so on the next contraction I want you to push, ok, it's ok Chas, keep counting 1, 2, 3 and then push and lets get this baby delivered”. Chas has tears in her eyes and say “what if something goes wrong, I can't lose anyone else”. I then say “hey, Chas positive thoughts , ok, nothing is going to happen, you had the scans and everything is ok and Paddy, Cain, Aaron, Marlon, Moira and me are here and we will get you through this”. Chas smiles and Paddy says “hey, it's ok, Robert's right, it's going to be ok and I am so proud of you”. I then say “right Chas this is it, on this next one, push and then you can hold your little boy”. Chas smiles and then she screams as Paddy grabs her hand and I say “push Chas, that's it, 1, 2, 3 breathe”. I repeat this a couple of times, then I say “right, Chas, last one”. I look up and see Aaron has tears in his eyes, Cain and Moira have tears in their eyes and then Cain says “Sis, I am here, it's ok, you are doing amazing just one more push and then he will be here”. Chas then says “I can't I am too tired, just let me sleep”. Aaron then says “mum, come on one more push and my little brother will be here, I love you and am so proud and so would Grace”. At Grace's name Chas starts to cry and then takes a deep breath and says “ok, Grace, meet your new baby brother” and then I say “1, 2, 3 push, come on Chas, you can do this”. Chas then pushes and then gasps as we then hear a cry. I get a towel and towel the baby off and then the baby cries again, I then go into my bag and grab the scissors and pass them over to Paddy and say “do the honours”. He smiles and my heart melts. He then cuts the umbilical cord and he then passes the baby back to me and I wrap the baby in the blankets. I then hear whispering and I say “you might to rethink that name, welcome to the world baby Dingle”. I then look at Aaron, smile and say “you have another baby sister”. There are gasps from everyone and then Chas and Paddy both say “welcome to the world baby girl”. They then start crying and I say “congratulations she is gorgeous, Grace has a baby sister and you did amazing”. 

I then get pulled into a hug from Aaron and he says “you did amazing too Rob, I love you bloody so much and just think it could be us next”. I smile and hug him back and I look around and see Cain, Moira, Nate and Marlon around Chas and Paddy. I then hear sirens and then hear doors open and close and then I hear a voice saying “who needs help?”. I then hear Aaron say “you were brilliant, I love you so much and you were amazing”. I say “I love you too”, I then gasp as I try to breathe and then I fall to the ground. I hear Aaron’s voice “no Rob, please, don’t do this”. The paramedic looks around and say “what happened here?” Cain then says “well me, my wife Moira and Nate were on the boat, there was a misunderstanding and my wife Moira got knocked off into the water. I went under but couldn’t reach her, so I rang Sugden, he came and went straight in the water and rescued her. We then realised that my son Nate hadn’t come back up after going in the water and so Sugden went in and rescued him. While we were getting him to the edge the boat exploded. Then when we got to the edge, my sister had gone into labour and she was having contractions and Sugden patched up Nate and delivered baby Dingle”. Cain beamed and then looked over and saw Aaron saying “please help him, I can’t lose him, he is everything”. Cain then keeps looking and the paramedic says “ok, well we will get mother and baby to hospital to get checked out and also you three need to come with us to get checked out”. Chas says “what about Robert, we can’t lose him please help him”. At this the paramedic say “my colleague will help him, let’s just get you and this one to the hospital”. Aaron then says “please, help him” and then we hear a beep and a crackle through the air as Aaron screams “no Rob, don’t leave us, Seb needs you, Liv needs you and my baby sister needs you, please keep fighting, please you said till we are eighty”. The paramedic says “we got him back, but we need to get him to hospital and is there anything we need to know?” Aaron says through his tears “he was shot 4 years ago, it was his lungs, he had fluid on his lungs and he was in a coma for a month”. The paramedic nods his head and then Cain says “we will sort cars out, just go”. Chas, Paddy and baby Dingle got into the ambulance and drove off. Aaron then looks at Rob, he had a oxygen mask on, he was breathing but barely and they put him into the ambulance. Cain then say “go lad, he will be OK, we will take the cars and meet you at the hospital”. Aaron nods his head and then Cain, Marlon, Moira and Nate got into the cars and drive off. Aaron then gets into the ambulance and grabs Rob’s hand and the doors close and the ambulance drives off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Robert survive, what will chas call her baby and will robron get news of tiny patter of footsteps


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a couple of hours since we had arrived, they had whisked Rob straight off as he had flat lined again in the ambulance, I was now waiting for any news and I hated hospitals. My mum, Paddy and baby Dingle had been checked out and were fine and were waiting to be discharged. Cain, Moira and Nate had arrived and been given the all clear from the doctors. I had tried to get in touch with Vic, Diane and Ellis but hadn’t got through so I had left messages. The last update from the doctors I had they told me that he was struggling to breathe and had been sent for scans. I paced and sighed as the hours flew by. I had contacted Anna and she had made her way to the Mill to be with Liv and Seb. Just then the doors opened and Liv came barrelling in with tears falling from her face and says “what happened?, he is going to be OK isn’t he, everything we have been through we can’t lose him and what about the baby”. I then gasp and then says “Liv, I don’t know and we haven’t heard anything. Look Rob had a phone call, left and I followed him. It appears that Moira, Nate and Cain was on the boat and there was a fight and Moira got knocked overboard. Cain couldn’t reach her so called Rob and he came straight over and he rescued her. Then Rob realised that Nate hadn’t come back from trying to find them so he went under and he rescued Nate as apparently he Cain’s son. They were coming to the edge when the boat exploded but luckily they had gone underwater. They then reached the edge and Rob got plaster and wipes to patch up Nate as he had a cut on his head and it was still bleeding and then my mum went into labour”. Liv then gasps and so does Jacob and she says “Chas has had her baby”. I smile and reply “yes I have another baby sister, no name yet, anyway mum went into labour and Rob got these towels and he had this bag and he delivered baby Dingle and then he just started gasping and he fell, Liv, there was nothing I could do. In the ambulance he flat lined twice and I was calling his name and then when he arrived here. They wheeled him off to one of the rooms and the last update was that he was struggling to breathe but had been sent for scans to check on his lungs. I can’t lose him Liv, we need him”. I cry as Liv pulls me into a hug and replies “we won’t, he will come back to us”. Liv says “where is Chas, is her and baby OK?” I was about to answer when I hear Chas say “we are great, come and meet baby Dingle”. I look up and smile mum is in a wheelchair and there is baby Dingle, she is gorgeous, she is wrapped in a pink blanket and she is wearing a rabbit onesie. Liv then say “Chas she is gorgeous”. Chas then says “any news on Robert?” I shake my head and then I cry and I get pulled into a hug and Paddy is there and pulls me into a hug too. Chas then says “hold your baby sister”. I smile and Chas passes me baby Dingle and I hold her and I say “hello baby Dingle I am your big brother Aaron, aw you are so lucky to have the Dingle name they might be crazy but they would do anything for you and you will always be loved and we will take you to see you big sister Grace but she is with Lisa now in the sky but we have a garden where you can go and it makes it feel like she is still with us, I love you so much. And you have to meet Rob my husband who delivered you and is so amazing and their is Liv who is my sister, who is so amazing too and then there’s mine and my husbands son Seb and he will 2 soon”. I am crying and I see Chas and Paddy crying too. I then look around and see everyone had arrived. There was Cain, Moira and Nate sat down, then there was Zak, Sam, Lydia, Samson, Bear and Belle waiting. Also Billy and Dawn were also here but would have to leave soon as needed to get back to the scrapyard. Also Pete and Tracy had been here popped in to check on Rob. I then see Faith had arrived after dropping Noah, Sarah, Kyle and Isaac off with Anna. Vanessa had also been in to check on Rob but had to get back for Johnny but asked to be updated. Bernice, Liam, Gabby and Leanna were also here waiting for news. 

Just then the door opens and Vic comes barrelling in with tears and cradling her bump. I then hand over baby Dingle over and get up and go over and pull her into a hug. Vic holds onto me while Ellis and Diane are on each side. I then say “I am sorry Vic, he seemed fine then he gasped and he fell, we lost him in the ambulance twice but they brought him back”. Vic gasps as she takes in my words in and Vic says “I can’t lose him, I need my brother and this one needs his uncle Robert”. Diane and Ellis both hug her and I then say “it’s lovely to see you, hey don’t talk like that, he just needs time he will be fine”. I then shake hands with Ellis and hug Diane. Chas says “oh Diane I am glad you are here”. Diane says “oh love so am I, you look tired you should get some rest”. I then raise my eyebrows and then I say “did you listen to my message?” Diane looks confused and says “no heard about Robert being in hospital and got these and came straight here, why what’s happened and Chas why are you in a wheelchair?” I chuckle and reply “well it’s been a eventful day as I have a baby sister”. Diane then gasps and looks at Liv who is cradling baby Dingle and says “oh my god, congratulations, she is stunning and so looks like you Chas”. Chas and Paddy smile. Vic smiles and starts to cry and pulls them both into a hug and then I say “you next Vic” touching her bump and she smiles. I then laugh and say “right little kicker, isn’t he” as baby Sugden kicks out at me. I then hear “Aaron Sugden Dingle”. I turn around and say “that’s me, is this about my husband Robert Sugden Dingle”. The doctor says “sorry to keep you all waiting there had been a huge accident, anyway your husband is awake and is breathing on his own, the scans come back the same nothing changed so he didn’t need surgery. He had just over done it by being under water too long, his lungs couldn’t cope. His bloods and other tests were all normal. But he is eager to get home and see everyone”. At this I look up, I see him and I run over and I pull him into my arms. He smiles and I kiss him and he kisses me back. I then remember we aren’t alone and they have been waiting just as long. I laugh, pull away and he looks around and sees everyone. Vic jumps up and he immediately goes over to her and hugs her. He then turns to Diane and hugs her too. He then shakes Ellis hand and say “good to see you”, then to everyone else “sorry about worrying you but I am ok”. They smile and then he looks over and he sees everyone else. Then Liv comes running over and hugs him and he says “missed you too kid”. Liv is crying and then Jacob says “glad you are alright Robert, this one was worried”. Liv then sighs and then we hear Cain’s voice say “Sugden Dingle so glad you are OK, thank you for rescuing Moira, Nate and delivering Baby Dingle, you were amazing and so brilliant”. At this he smiles and Diane and Vic gasp as Chas says “speaking of the newest addition as everyone is here, me and Paddy would like to introduce Lisa Teddy Dingle to the Dingle family”. At this we all beam and then Zak says between tears “really, thank you, she is watching and in our hearts always”. Belle and Sam pipe up with “aw thanks mum would be so honoured and congratulations on becoming parents again, we love you both so much”. Chas then says “she meant a lot to everyone and she was always there when we needed her and yes she would”. I then say “well it’s time to go can you go mum or do you have to stay in longer?” Chas then says “no we have been discharged and we have our stuff in the car”. He then replies “well let’s go, I want to see Seb and go home”. We all nod our heads and I say “ye let’s go Anna will probably want to go back home, it’s not too late”. At this he says “Anna here, what watching Seb”. Liv says “yes, she also has Kyle, Isaac, Noah and Sarah, Faith dropped them off earlier”. I laugh and say “yes, full house”. He looks at me and I can see he is remembering the memory from a while ago when we first talked about more children. He smiles and grabs my hand and I grab it back and I say “let’s go”. We all leave the hospital.

We arrive at the Mill and we all get out. Suddenly the door opens and Kyle and Isaac come running straight to Cain and Moira who was getting out the car. Cain then says “thanks, have they behaved?” Anna comes out with Seb in her arms and Sarah and Noah behind her, she says “they were ok and anytime they are a delight and Seb loved the company and these were a great help” looking over at Sarah and Noah. At this Faith appears and says “thanks for looking after them, right let’s go and get you both home”. We all say goodbye to Cain, Moira, Kyle, Isaac, Faith, Sarah and Noah. Then I say to Anna “thank for having them, I am so sorry we were so long, are you driving back?” Anna says “yes I better get on as it’s getting late, I will text you when I get home and see you all very soon”. We all smile and say goodbye. Jacob then says “I better get back, dad will be wondering where I am”. He replies “ok, thanks for being there for Liv” and Jacob replies “your welcome and I am glad you are OK and see you soon Liv”. Jacob leaves and then I look over at Liv who has Seb in her arms and I say “let’s go in, I am starving and daddy Rob needs rest”. He smiles and we all go into the Mill. We get into the front room and then he says “I really miss the spiral stairs”. I laugh and then Seb starts giggling and we look over where Liv is tickling him. Seb then says “dada, dada” and reaches for Rob so he takes him and then Seb says “mumma, mumma” and Seb cuddles into him and Seb starts to cry and he cuddles into him. I turn away and go into kitchen and look for someone to eat. I then say “lasagne OK which we were supposed to have dinner before we went on a little journey”. I put oven on and put lasagne in. After a while, I set the table for dinner and put Seb in his highchair and I call the others to tell them tea done. They appear and we sit down and Seb has his tea and so do we. When we are finished, we clear up and wipe down Seb’s highchair and settle down on sofa to watch TV. After a while Liv starts to yawn and says “well I am going to go bed, do you want me to take Seb upstairs?” He looks at her and say “thanks Liv but I will do it, I just need cuddles now, night Liv, love you kid”. Liv say “love you too bro, glad you are OK and I understand and night bro”. I reply “night sis, see you in the morning”. Liv smiles and goes up the stairs. He then say “right mister, bedtime” as Seb yawns. I then say “Rob, are you OK?”, he looks up and I see he has tears in his eyes so I sit next to him and pull him into a hug. I say “talk to me”, he then replies “I will just put Seb to bed and then we will talk”. I then nod my head and give Seb a kiss and say “good night son, love you”. At this he smiles and he takes Seb upstairs. I put the baby monitor on and I hear Rob talking through the monitor “I love you Seb so much, you weren’t planned but you need to know that I never regretted having you. I know I lost Aaron because of me sleeping with your mum and he couldn’t forgive me for you but you are one of the best things that have happened to me. But I want to know that your grandad Lawrence, auntie Chrissie and your mum loved you very much and they will watch over you every day up there in the stars. I know when you grow up, you’re going to hear some stuff about me that I am not proud of but I have changed since having you and losing Aaron and Liv, I stepped up and realised that I had to be a better dad than Jack. He would be laughing up there and so disappointed in me for marrying Aaron and having a husband but not my mum Pam or my other mum Sarah they would be proud. I promise you that I will make mistakes no one’s perfect, but I will always be there for you and you can talk to me about anything. I will accept you how you are and I never want you to be scared of me ever because I love you so much and so does Aaron and Liv”. Me and Liv are standing by the door and he looks up and he is crying. We go over to him and pull him into our arms. We both have tears in our eyes then Liv says “we are proud of you and we love you so much and I am really sorry for all those hurtful things I said when you and Aaron separated”. I then say “you’re not your father, your not a disappointment, your amazing and Seb is lucky to have you as a dad and we are lucky to get another chance with you and we love you both so much”. He then says “thanks, I am sorry I supposed it’s been emotional and just caught up with me, its OK Liv, you had to be there for your brother”. I smile and then he says “let go bed, it’s been a long day”. Liv yawns and goes to her room and shuts the door. Me and he then go into our room and get undressed and get into bed. I put the monitor on the side and cuddle into him and we fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next sebs birthday and roblivion leave and Mark shows up


	12. Chapter 12

It was now November and was Seb’s 2nd birthday but also in 10 days we would be leaving Emmerdale. Everything was done and we were all ready to leave. Aaron had phoned the guy and had visited the garage, talked to them and they had contacted Cain for a reference and he had got the job. It was Seb’s birthday celebration and also our leaving party. Seb got a motor car a red one and he absolutely loved it. He also got some clothes and mega blocks which he couldn’t stop throwing and building. We walked into the Woolpack and Seb was sulking as he wanted to play with his car and his blocks. We then heard “surprise” and there were banners saying “happy 2nd birthday Seb” and sorry you’re leaving”. Seb then looked around and pointing to presents and we smiled and I say “yes, Seb more presents for you”. Seb then squealed and started jumping up and down. We both laughed and then Seb then squealed again as Vic, Ellis and Diane stepped out. Seb ran to Vic and put his arms around her and then kissed her belly and says “baba baba”. Seb then turns around and hugged Ellis and Diane. I then hug them too and shake Ellis hand and say “I thought you weren’t coming”. They all smile and then Vic says “we couldn’t then we got it off work so here we are”. Seb then cheers and says “more, more” and claps his hands. I smile and say “present time, come on Seb”. I go over to the presents and Seb starts ripping the paper off and opening his presents. He gets more clothes, a baby interactive computer with pictures, vehicles with sounds and more building blocks, Seb claps and then Seb smiles. I then say “go and sit down and I will get drinks in”. I went over to the bar and ordered the drinks, paid and brought the drinks to the booth where Liv and Seb were on the sofa and he was laughing as Liv was showing Vic, Diane, Ellis, Chas and Paddy the pictures of Seb, his car and his other presents. I pass over the drinks and they tell me thanks. Chas and Paddy says “are you all ready to leave?” He says “yes I start work at the garage on Wednesday 20th November and Rob is back same day and Seb will be with Anna”. Liv says “I start college Wednesday too, Hotten College has sent all my work to Liverpool, I am so excited and also a couple of friends that I had made have transferred to Liverpool so I will know some people also it will nice to have my evenings back”. Liv smirks and Diane say “that’s great Liv, happy for you”. Seb then starts banging on the table as the attention was going to other people. We were talking and drinking our drinks when suddenly the lights went out and we all started chanting “happy birthday” and then Vic stood there with a cake with Happy 2nd birthday Seb with a picture of me, Aaron, Liv and Seb that was taken at the wedding back in October. Seb then claps and I say “blow out the candles buddy”. Seb looks around and then blows and Seb then blows and all the candles are out. Seb claps and says “ca, ca”, Vic giggles and says “yes Seb cake time, Marlon can you cut it, I need to take a seat”. I immediately see Ellis get up and go over to Vic and guides her to sit down. Vic then says “sorry, forgot how tiring it can be, travelling”. Ellis gives her lemonade and she drinks and then Diane says “it’s OK love, just take deep breaths”. Ellis puts his hand around her and she snuggles into him. Chas then comes up with bits of cake on a plate for each of us. We eat our cake and then Chas says “as you know this is Seb’s birthday party but also its leaving party, as Aaron, Robert, Liv and Seb are leaving to go and live in Liverpool. I just want to say I am so proud of you all and we will miss you like crazy but you deserve this so much a new start and you better visit and keep us updated about the surrogacy”. I wipe away my tears and reply “thanks Chas we will miss you too especially little Lisa, who is absolutely gorgeous by the way, and Vic you will be next and just thank you for everything each one of you have done for us all and thank you for all of Seb’s presents, he has been truly spoilt and of course we will keep in touch”. We all hug and then Liv pipes up with “enough with the emotions and farewell because we are still here for another 10 days ok, so let’s make the most of it”. Liv starts to cry, Jacob, Gabby, and Leanna pull her into a hug and they go over to the booth. We all catch up and have a good evening. Seb starts rubbing his eyes, Vic, Ellis and Diane had already left back to Cornwall as it was getting late and we needed to get Seb to bed so we told everyone night and told them we would see them soon and we headed back to the Mill with bags of presents.

It was time for us to leave Emmerdale. I looked around the Mill and I sighed. I couldn’t believe we were leaving, I had built this home for us to live in. I looked around and then I hear Aaron behind me “you have got the gaming chairs and all of Seb’s stuff”. I laugh and say “yes to the gaming chairs but Seb’s stuff, some but most of it staying here as mum and dad not moving in here we will have to visit regularly but at least we will have somewhere to stay”. He smiles and then pushes me against the back of the sofa and kisses me and I kiss him back and then say “what”. He replies “you called my mum and Paddy, mum and dad”. I reply “well they are, I know we have had a differences especially when we first started out having the affair. But they have both been there for me when I needed them”. He replies “you soft lad, I love you and they love you too and this is for keeps” where he then intertwines our fingers where our wedding rings are. I say “it’s weird that we are leaving today”. He looks confused and says “we are together, I will miss this place but we need to do this”. I smirk and go up close to him and say “I know, I will too but it’s just the date”. I smirk again as I remember his and mine first encounter and he blushes as flashes of our first meeting flash through his mind. He then says “when me and Ross stole your car”, I then laugh and reply “yes, then I confronted you, videoed you, God you were so intriguing and absolutely gorgeous. I had, had one stands with men before but you were different, the temptation was there and I was drawn to you and I wanted you on my car or in my car”. He gasps “you didn’t even know I was gay” I shift then look him in the eyes and say “I didn’t care, Aaron you were a catch, I mean, that voice was telling me to stop, but God when you pushed me against that wall I knew I had to have you and then finding out you are gay. It was like a sign and it was because we have been through so much but I now have you, my soul mate, my husband and my best friend and I love you so much Aaron and you are one of the best things to happen to me. You showed me how to accept being bisexual, to be myself and when Andy went on the run, he told me that you make me a better person and you do because you have loved me like anyone else and I will love you till death do us apart. I can’t wait for us to have our own child because you are an amazing dad to Seb, you have been amazing with Liv, but you will be a incredible dad and we both deserve this chance to be a dad to Sugden Dingle bump”. He is crying and he pulls me into his arms. He then say through the tears “I love you too, you are my soul mate, best friend too and after Jackson I had given up on love. When I was with you it felt amazing, you were so gentle with me, I fell in love with you quicker than I ever had before and it terrified me. But you accepted me for me, I mean it was an affair but I told you stuff that I had never told anyone before and you didn’t seem bothered by my scars. You saved me Rob, I know we have our ups and downs but it made us stronger and this is forever because I can’t live without you, Seb, Liv and baby Sugden Dingle bump when we hear but I am ready for this and I love you till death do us apart”. Then the door opens and Liv, Jacob, Leanna, Gabby, Paddy, Chas, Cain, Moira, Nate, Vanessa, Tracy, Priya, Matty, Jimmy and Pete had tears in their eyes and we look at each other and realise that they had properly heard our speeches. I then say “um guys, what are you all doing here?” They all look and then Cain say “we was wondering if you needed help with anything ”. They all nod and I say “aw thanks guys, it’s all done”. He then say “we will visit, this isn’t goodbye and we will miss you all loads”. We are saying our goodbyes when a voice says “jeez Sugden how many people do you know, I mean as popular as ever”. I laughed and went over and pulled him into a hug and then Mark smiled. I then say “yes of course Mark, did the move go well, all sorted because we haven’t heard anything from you”. Mark laughs and say “yes sorry, it took longer, are you going now or have you got some time to introduce me to the others I will be working with?” I turn around and say “sorry this is, this is Liv my sister/daughter, Jacob who is Liv’s mate, Leanna another of Liv’s mates, Gabby is my mums daughter, Paddy our dad, Chas our mum, Cain our uncle, Moira our auntie, Nate Cain’s son, Vanessa my mate, Tracy my mate, Priya my mate, Matty Moira’s son, Jimmy my business partner of Home James Haulage and Pete another mate, this is Mark he will be running the scrapyard”. At this I say “there is also Belle, Dawn and Billy but they are at the scrapyard, let’s go I will go and introduce them, I will right back ok”. I kissed Aaron and he kissed me back and then held me. I then whisper “no need to be jealous, Mark plays for the other team”. I pull away and wink, Mark then say “nice to meet all of you and I will see you around”. Me and Mark leave and then he looks up and Liv is smiling, say “bro, really, he is straight”. He laughs and says “yes I know he said” and mum says “aw you two, your speeches they were perfect and I am again sorry for everything I know we don’t have to worry about you, you have each other, Liv, Seb and baby Sugden Dingle when you hear”. Paddy then say “we are so proud of you all for everything you have accomplished and we are going to miss you so much and you better visit because Lisa needs her big brothers Aaron and Rob, Liv and Seb”. I smile and say “thanks and we are going to miss you too and of course we will this isn’t goodbye”. We all start talking, hugging and saying our see you soon while waiting for Rob to get back as Seb was waiting for us back in Liverpool. 

We arrived at the scrapyard and parked up and Mark say “Sugden I am happy for you, he completes you and who knew you could be so soft, I mean that speech, amazing and I can see how much you love each other, so congratulations”. I smile and reply “ thanks, yes he does and they all do and yes I love him, no one comes close and no one ever will”. He then smiles and say “shall we?” I got out of the car, he got out too and then he locked up the car. I then walked over saw Billy, Dawn and Belle . I then say “Mark this is Belle she helps with the phones, Dawn who also helps with the phones and Billy who is Ellis’s brother and also who has been running the place”. They all shake hands and then I say “look sorry, I have to go, Seb’s waiting and I need to be going, look after Mark, call if there are any problems and keep an eye on Kim and Al I don’t trust them”. They all nod their heads and then they all go into porta cabin and I start walking towards the Mill. I arrive at the Mill where everyone is waiting and Aaron is waiting by the car. I walk up to him and say “all sorted, I left them to catch up, I feel like Mark will make himself at home here”. I look around and realise there are Marlon with April, Rhona with Leo , Faith with Sarah, Charity and Noah and Bernice with Liam. We hug and say “see you soon and we will visit Christmas or New year”. Me, Aaron and Liv get into car with tears falling down our faces and we wave to everyone and go and start our new life in Liverpool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next how is Mark settling in, Xmas, new year and Aaron's birthday will robron get a surprise


	13. Chapter 13

We had settled into Liverpool, Liv had started her course, Aaron had started work at the garage and I was liaising with customers for the Haulage company from my new office. Anna was still living with us, she was still our nanny and Seb loved her. As Seb was 2, he had started nursery only one day a week, just to get him used to other children his own age and get him more sociable. Back in Emmerdale Mark had settled into running the scrapyard. Matty and Billy loved working with Mark as he was so carefree and they were becoming good friends hanging out. Mark and Belle had taken a shining to one another and had began dating. They had gone out a couple of times and was getting to know each other. They were taking things slow and Belle was hesitant because of Lachlan. Cain and Zak liked Mark and got on with him and trusted him. It was end of November when Belle decided to open up to Mark about her past. Mark reassured her that there was no expectations and no rush, at their own pace and hugged Belle. Belle smiled and after that day Mark and Belle were inseparable. Belle helped out Dawn with the phones but also still helped out with the vet surgery. Billy and Dawn were also dating. Dawn was being there for Billy as he really missed Ellis and his mum. Billy and Graham was also keeping an eye on Al and Kim swanning around the place as we figured that there might be trouble. Surprisingly Graham was actually helping out Jimmy with Home James Haulage, with the liaising and dealing with the financial side of the business as it saved me from travelling and I could spend more time with Aaron, Seb and Liv. I was a bit hesitant at first with our history but since being with Rhona he had changed and he wasn’t at Home Farm anymore as he had chosen Rhona, which had upset Kim. Kim feeling betrayed and hurting had kicked him out and he was now living at the Bed and Breakfast. We also found out that Kim and Graham were married but he was in the process of getting a divorce as he wanted no more leverage for Kim. Kim had told Rhona, but luckily Graham had told her, he had also admitted that he had been with Andrea, Jamie’s wife but it was when they were on a break. Rhona was upset, but they talked things through and she realised then that she loved him and she was going to fight for her happily ever after. Rhona and Graham decided to sneak a DNA test on Millie to find out once and for all whether Graham was her father. They were waiting for the results as it can take up to a month depending how busy they are. We made regular visits to Emmerdale and I was amazed at how busy we were at Home James Haulage and Holey Scrap and looking at the finances we were doing well. Mark was getting on well with Billy, Matty, Dawn and Belle, they worked well together. With the business doing so well we took on Belle as part time as she had vets hours and Dawn became full time as the factory still wasn’t sorted. Matty was still seeing his counsellor and going to a group and was doing much better. 

It was now December it would be Xmas soon. It was the 4th December and I got Anna to have Seb and keep an eye on Liv as she had college work to do. I made me and Aaron fried breakfast, we ate our breakfast and cleared away then I got into my porsche and we made our way to Emmerdale. I stopped and got the picnic out and warm beer and say “happy anniversary husband”. He looks up and says “happy anniversary husband”. We kiss and then we eat our food and drink our beer and then I say “you know what we said at the graveyard last month, I think you are right, I am going to tell them but I am going to wait until after Vic has given birth as she doesn’t need that stress”. He smiles and replies “I will be there with you and I think it’s the right decision, they deserve to know about Jack”. I grab his hand and say “I know and thank you for supporting me with it and helping me through it, I love you so much Aaron and you really are the best thing that has happened to me”. He looks up with tears in his eyes and replies “like I would be anywhere else, Rob I love you too and you are the best thing had happened to me and I can’t wait to have a future with you”. I kiss him and he kisses me back and we hold each other and look around and then he says “thank you for the picnic and for being here”, I laugh and reply “your welcome and like I would be anywhere else, I am here always on this day even when I weren’t with you”. He then replies “same, it is our place, the layby, garage and the gazebo since the wedding, when we weren’t together it was like you were there especially during the affair and our separation”. I then reply “me too, Vic found me when Diane got stabbed”. He says “I never did thank you for getting me out of prison and for helping me with Doug, thank you”. I say “your welcome, I couldn’t exactly leave you in there, there was no telling what you would do and your mum needed help not judgement”. He smiles and say “even then you were looking out for me and us”. I reply “of course, I loved you and Chas was Diane’s best mate she needed us as well as Diane”. He says “yes I was horrible to you, I really expected you to throw me and us under the bus”. I say “I loved you and your family is important to you so they are important to me too and that never changed even when we were separated I still kept an eye on them”. He is crying and he looks at me and says “you mean that, don’t you, it never changed for you”. I say “yes I do, Aaron you mean so much me and that has never changed whether we were an affair, boyfriends, husbands or separated I would always be there for you”. He cries and I pull him into my arms and he says “Rob I am so sorry for everything, I love you and the best decision was kissing me 5 years ago, because you changed my life and you keep changing it, and I love you more every day and I will love you till my last breath”. I look at him and say “I am sorry too Aaron for everything, I love you and I agree it was the best decision was kissing you 5 years ago, because you changed my life and I love you more each day too and I will love you till my last breath”. I kiss him and he kisses me back and I pull him to the car where our clothes come off and we remember all the moments with us through the years, with the moans, groans and we look at each other as we both climax saying each other names. We get dressed and drive back to Liverpool where we are both smiling and then have cuddles from Seb and Liv. It was a great anniversary and I couldn’t wait for a future with them. 

Just over a couple of weeks had gone by it was now 23rd December. I was sitting down on the sofa when suddenly my phone rings I answer and I hear “Uncle Rob, please you have to help me, I don’t know what to do” and she cries through the phone. I reply “Sarah, it’s OK, tell me”. She cries through the phone and replies “I have been seeing this guy and then I found out that he does drugs and he deals drugs, I liked him and I was missing you, mum and Jack, Charity and Vanessa have split up and I just wanted to forget. I am so sorry Uncle Robert, anyway I have been ignoring this guy, so he gave Noah the drugs to give to me and now he is hospital and he could die and it will be all my fault, I am so sorry Robert”. I gasp and then reply “hey sweetie, it’s not your fault, Noah has his own mind, just hang in there and I will be there soon”. She replies through her tears “Robert, I need you, I am so sorry but what about Seb?” I reply “it’s OK I will get Anna to watch Seb, then if I have to stay longer then Anna can bring Seb, just hang in there and I will be there Hotten Hospital yes”. She says “yes and OK see you soon, thanks Robert, love you”. I reply “see you soon, your welcome sweetie and love you too”. I hang up and sigh and ring Graham and the phone rings and I leave a voicemail “Hey Graham, I know where Noah is, he is at Hotten Hospital, I will meet you there and stay safe”. I hang up and then I dial and Debbie says “Robert, what’s happened”. I reply “Debs, how’s Scotland? just a heads up, there could be some drama as Sarah might be in trouble, I will keep you informed, don’t worry I am on it and Noah is in hospital unconscious and I will keep you updated”. Debs then gasps and say “it is really nice, ok I trust you and if you need me I am a phone call away”. I say “I know thanks Debs send my love to Jack and look after yourself”. I hear “Rob, what’s wrong?, why are you going to the hospital? Why were you talking to Debbie?” I then look at him and say “short version, Noah in hospital unconscious, Sarah needs me so I am going to Hotten and I need to let Anna know to have Seb and do you know where Liv is? Debbie had to be phoned as its Sarah and Noah but I have it all under control” He gasps and then Liv pipes up with “I am here, what’s wrong?” I reply “Noah is in hospital unconscious, are you coming?” Liv then says “of course I am coming, it’s family”. I smile and take my phone and sent a text to Anna “hey Anna, hope you have had a lovely day. Got to drive to Hotten Hospital please can you look after Seb, if its any longer we will call you thanks, talk to you later Robert”. I then grab my keys and go outside towards the car. Aaron and Liv follow then I open the boot up and check the bags are still inside and I say “in case we need to stay longer, it’s going to be Xmas soon”. They both nod their heads and we all get into the car and I drive towards Hotten General Hospital.


	14. Chapter 14

At the hospital outside Noah’s room, Charity, Cain, Moira, Chas, Ryan and Sarah were all waiting for Noah to wake. The doctors had told them that he was suffering from hyperthermia and also something else was going on, they suspect a drug overdose so they had took some bloods. We arrive at the hospital and we all get out of car. I park up and then I go to reception. I then say “Noah Dingle brought in suffering with hyperthermia and suspected drug overdose, he is our cousin”. At this Liv gasps and she looks at me and then the receptionist says “through those doors, he hasn’t woke up but his family are here”. I smile and reply “thanks” and pull Liv and Aaron towards the doors and open the door. I then hear shouting “What are you doing here Graham?” Graham replies “to see how Noah is, he texted me and he was really upset when I saw him the other day and he mentioned drugs. Then Robert rang me telling me Noah had been found and was in hospital so I came straight here”. Charity then gasps and then says “wait, what, you mean our Robert because you haven’t bothered with Noah recently and how the hell does he know?” Graham says “actually I have been with Noah at the Mill”. Charity replies “wait, what, since when”. I then say “hello Chas, Charity, Cain, Moira, Ryan” and then Sarah comes running over to me and hugs me, I whisper “it’s ok” and hugs her back. I then say “look it all started back when Aaron went to prison, as you know I spent a lot of time looking after Noah and Liv and we spent a lot of time together. Then when decided to leave, Noah came to me and asked me about using the Mill, for spending time with Graham I checked with Aaron and Liv and we agreed but I gave Vanessa the spare key to look after as Chas and Paddy moved back into the Woolpack and asked Vanessa to keep an eye out for Noah and Sarah. About the drugs, I don’t know all of it just bits so Sarah can tell you”. Chas then comes over and pulls Liv and Aaron into a hug and whispers “great to see you both, missed you”. Liv and Aaron smile and say “same”. Sarah then says “the drugs are my ex-boyfriend's Danny, he gave them to Noah as I have been ignoring him. I never meant for anyone to get hurt and I don't understand why Noah took them. I'm really sorry”. Sarah looks away. The doctor comes in and says " Sarah do you know what drugs he took? Knowing this could help us treat him". Sarah looks at me. I nod and Sarah replies “amphetamines in pill form". Doctor smiles and says "thank you, Sarah you did well" and rushes off. Charity then shouts " there Danny's drugs, why are you still hanging out with him if you know he does drugs?" I then say " Sarah tell them start from the beginning. Sarah smiles and replies" I'm so sorry. It started a couple of months ago, I had been hanging out with Danny and he seemed nice and we connected. We became boyfriend and girlfriend. Then one day I found these white pills in my bag, I asked Danny and he told me they were painkillers. I took them and then I threw them up. That's when I realised that he had lied to me. I finished with him and have been ignoring him ever since. Then today I got this text from Danny. I open my phone. I read " Sarah, you can't Ignore me. I need your help. Be in touch and I gave your present to your friend Noah. Danny". Charity then gasps and replies “what does that mean, what help?” Sarah sighs and replies “the reason I think Noah was upset because he believed Danny, he told Noah I was going to deal drugs for him. I assume that what the text meant. Anyway I told him no, after everything went through, no chance, but Noah was worried. Noah had smoked weed with Danny and his mates and he was making friends. He was loosing himself and became distant. I swear I don’t know why he took the drugs”. I go over to Sarah and say “it’s OK, it’s not your fault”. Sarah cries then I hear Charity say “yes it is, I want you to leave now, if he dies, I will never forgive you, now go”. I then shout “I suggest you, step back right now Charity, I don’t care who you are. I know you are finding someone to blame, but Sarah isn’t to blame and you never speak to her like that, do you understand?”. Charity then shrinks away from Sarah and nods her head and I say “good, Noah made his own choice, if anybody is to blame its all us adults, for not sensing something was going on and we should of talked to him”. Cain then steps in and say “hey Charity, he right, we should have noticed, we have just had our own stuff going on. She isn’t to blame, she made a mistake, she didn’t mean to hurt anyone and she is just a child who has had a hard time”. Charity then looks and say “I know, I am sorry, you can stay, I just can’t lose him”. Chas pulls her into a hug and as she cries more and says “he is a Dingle and us Dingles fight, he will be ok”. We all nod our heads and agree with her. I then feel Aaron grab my hand and then Aaron says “I am so sorry about Noah, we come as soon as we heard, is he awake yet?” Charity says “no, he is still unconscious”. We all sit back down and wait for news about Noah. 

While we are waiting, the door suddenly opens and Vanessa comes strolling in looking really tired. She comes over to me and pulls me into a hug. I hear Aaron and Liv gasp and see everyone looking shocked. I then say “Vanessa, what are you doing here?” Vanessa then says “I had to come, I feel responsible, oh Rob, I was supposed to look out for them and now this has happened. I am so sorry and I have been so busy”. She cries and I pull her into my arms and I say “hey, it’s OK, it’s not your fault and how’s Johnny, is he better?” she wipes her tears and says “he is much better and thanks for the advice, you really are amazing Rob”. She then turns around and says “Charity, I am sorry about Noah, he will be OK, he is a Dingle and how is he?” I was about to answer when Graham says “Noah is still unconscious, but he should wake up soon, it’s just a waiting game. He is in the best hands and Sarah told doctors what drugs so they can treat him better”. She gasps and then says “oh thank god, I am so sorry Graham I should of been there but Johnny was ill”. At this Chas pipes up with “where is Johnny?” She then turns around and replies “with Rhona, he is better but he still needs rest”. I am still holding Vanessa and Graham has his hand on her arm, then Charity gasps and then shouts “What the hell is going on?, first our Robert being friendly with Graham, not to mention Vanessa being friends with Graham and our Robert. I mean people this is the same Graham from Home Farm, he schemes, he is married to Kim Tate and he has made our lives hell and certainly can’t be trusted”. I then step forward and say “Charity, things have changed, Graham is with Rhona now and he has really stepped up being there for Noah. He helps out at Home James Haulage and helps Mark with the books for Holey Scrap. He has been there for Noah through your and Vanessa’s split, with Debbie and Jack leaving and us leaving. He is amazing with Leo” Vanessa nods her head. “About Home Farm, he only goes to see Jamie, Andrea and Milly, I mean they are his family but he has no contact with Kim, he has even started divorce proceedings as he has chosen Rhona. As for Vanessa, you know we came close during mine and Aaron’s separation and she became a good mate. We stayed in touch since I left and she even visited Liverpool with Johnny and Seb absolutely adores them both. They have both been there and stepped up when I needed them. That night out changed everything, it made me realise that life is too short for grudges so we became mates instead”. Graham nods his head. Charity then says “fine but all not forgiven but I can be civil”. I sigh and then Aaron jumps in “look Charity, Rob’s right, we were both hesitant because of history but he has really helped with both businesses and saved us travelling and being separated from Seb and Liv. Thanks Graham, we really appreciate it”. Graham say “you’re welcome, thanks for letting me and Noah use the Mill, it’s well appreciated”. We all smile and sit back down. 

While we are sitting down waiting, Aaron and Liv had gone off to get something to eat. Vanessa sat next to me and then I say “so what happened with you and Charity?” Vanessa sighs and says “well you know that casino scam that Mandy and Vinny was on and you took the money, well it turns out that Charity was in it from the beginning and I just couldn’t trust her anymore so I ended things with her as she had lied to me again”. I reply “wow I am sorry, I know how much she means to you but couldn’t you work things out”. She says “I don’t know Rob, she lies and it’s like she doesn’t care who she hurts and I just can’t be around someone like that as much as I love them”. I gasp and then I say “look Charity has many faults but she also made you happier than you had been in a long while so why don’t you just be friends with her and take things slow, get the trust back but talk to her as you live in the same village and you are going to see her around. I know how hard it is, trust me but when their children involved you have to see the bigger picture just like I did with Seb, it was the hardest thing I did letting Aaron go finally at Christmas but we would end up tearing each other apart and I didn’t want that so we became mates. I had finally accepted that we were over and I stepped up to be a dad to Seb. What I am saying is you still love her, you miss her and you have lost enough people so maybe just give her a chance because she might surprise you”. Vanessa sighs and then says “thanks Rob, your right I will go and talk to her” and pulls me into a hug. I hug her back and then she walks over to Charity. I then hear Aaron and Liv say “nice speech, you really meant it, didn’t you”. I turn around and say “yes I did, every word, it was time to let go and be a great dad to Seb and I had finally accepted that we were over”. Aaron then says “didn’t last long though, I mean helping out with Adam, my birthday present and valentines day near kiss”. Liv says “yes you sucked at being mates and can’t believe Aaron was the one to make the move on valentines day and then followed you to a gay club to win you back, I mean how romantic, not like Aaron at all”. Aaron then say “what can I say, being with Rob 5 years has rubbed off on me and it didn’t exactly work out he left with another bloke”. Liv then laughs and say “no, but it did the next day, as you got back together and got married and now trying for a baby and we got Seb”. Me and Aaron both have tears in our eyes and reply “yes it all worked out in the end and we couldn’t be happier”. We lean in and kiss then pull back and pull Liv into a hug. 

We look over and Vanessa goes over to Charity. Vanessa then say “hi” and she replies “hi I am sorry about everything, I never meant to hurt you but we were in a good place so I lied but I am so sorry Vanessa and it won’t happen again, I just miss you please give us another chance I won’t let you down”. She replies “I miss you too but I think we should just be friends and go from there”. Charity then gasps and replies “ok I just miss you, so I am ok with being friends and gaining your trust back”. Vanessa then smiles and says "OK I will wait with you" and pulls her into a hug. Charity smiles back and they both sit down. We all smile and sit back down and wait for news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters coming soon Xmas with Seb, surprise visitor for boxing day, new years with robron Liv and Seb and Aaron's birthday and Vic giving birth, valentines day, Livs birthday and a very important announcement for roblivion and Seb


End file.
